


Uggy's Small Bites

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alphyne, Alphyscest, Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Aphrodisiacs, Asgoriel, BBQTacos - Freeform, BDSM, BITTIES, Black and Blue tie in, Blood, Body Image, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Bondage, Broken Bones, Cherryberry - Freeform, Comedic dismemberment, CreepBerry, CreepSwap, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Death, Disassociation, Disbelief Tie-In, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dry Humping, Edgepuff, Edging, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Fellcest - Freeform, Fighting, Fingering, Floofyhoodies - Freeform, Fluff, Fontcest, Forced Prostitution, Gasgoriel, Gastercest - Freeform, Grillbycest - Freeform, Group Sex, Hitach, HoneyKetchup, Hypnotism, I'm calling it HoneyCinnamon, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Kedgeup, Ketchupberry, Lamiae, Large Cock, Loss, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Major Injury, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Experimentation, Merskeltons, Mommy Kink, Monster Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Naga, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Papgore, Papster - Freeform, Papyaberry, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus/Alphys - Freeform, Papyrus/Muffet - Freeform, Past Abuse, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Rape, Replacements Tie-In, Rough Sex, SF Sans/UT Papyrus, Sans/Muffet - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Sanscrushing tie in, Sansgore, Sansgoriel, Sanster, Self-Bondage, Self-Hatred, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Shower Sex, Shrinking, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Soriel, Soul Sex, Spicy Cinnabon, Spicy Honeymustard, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Spider Webs, Stalking, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapedge I'm calling it, SweetFell Tie-In, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome, Twiddle, UF Papyrus/SF Sans, UF/SF Papyrus, US HoneyMuffin, US Papyrus/Ketchup/Mustard, US Papyrus/UT Papyrus, US Sansby, UT/SF Sans, Undynecest, Unydne/Toriel, Vomiting, Vore, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, abuse mention, baby bones, cherryraspberry, dustberry - Freeform, dusttale, edgeberry, facesitting, guilty sex, honey BBQ, honeymustard - Freeform, kingdings, knife, kustard - Freeform, papayaberry - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, rebornfell, rottenberry, sansby - Freeform, sanswich, skelepreg, sona fic, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: 100 word or less drabbles that I occasionally do on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post these in batches, whenever I feel like I have enough (20+, probably), with warnings before each one, so mind those. Or you can go [here](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/tagged/100-words-or-less) to read them all as individual posts. Go ahead and go send me prompts there, or suggest something in the comments. I'll just hoard them until the next stream. ^_^

**Edgeberry - Fluff**

Edge didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to. The unannounced visit was telling enough. Blue smiled sadly and, without a word, led him to the bathroom. The smaller skeleton removed Edge’s gloves, his scarf, his armor, and set them aside, ignoring the smears of gray. Undressing quickly, Blue started the shower before gently pulling Edge forward. His eyelights drifted over his lover’s scared bones, searching for anything new. As soon as the spray of water hit him, Edge pulled Blue into his arms, their bones clacking together as he began to shake with the force of tears that never fell.

**Honeymustard - Past Abuse mention**

“stars, you’re beautiful.”

“don’t,” he gasped out, pulling away. Stretch grabbed him by the humeri, halting his retreat. Red struggled, but found that he couldn’t free himself. Turning away, he felt hot tears streak down his skull and drip onto the bed.

“red, what is it?” Stretch asked. Red shook his skull, and he was gently pulled him into a hug, skull tucked against Stretch’s ribcage. “i know you don’t like yourself, but you really are.”

Red wanted to say that wasn’t it, but he couldn’t find the words, mind consumed with HIS voice…

MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE PET.

**Spicy Cinnabon - Daddy Kink**

“RED, YOU HAVE BEEN VERY…CONTRARY TODAY.” Papyrus sat on his bed, spine straight, arm raised, and a digit outstretched in a scolding gesture. Red flushed, fidgeting where he stood. He had nothing more than a sheer camisole and panties on. Papyrus pat his lap, “COME HERE.”

Despite the slight hesitation in his voice, Papyrus’s affectionate but nagging tone was perfection itself, making Red’s magic heat instantly. He stepped forward and laid himself across Papyrus’s femurs, only to feel phalanges rub along his sacrum and coccyx. Red basked in that moment of anticipation before the first blow fell.

“yes, daddy.”

**Honeymustard - Past Abuse mention**

Red clung to him, grip tight and desperate. Stretch tried to fold the smaller skeleton into his hold, longing to be able to hide him away from the world. From his demons.

“shhh,” Stretch tried to soothe him, running his phalanges up and down Red’s spine. The monster went limp, his skull resting on Stretch’s sternum. Soft, hiccuping sobs began to emanate from the bowed skull, and Stretch felt tears splatter against his bones.

“what is it?” he asked.

“i can’t,” Red gasped. “i’m the worst.”

“you aren’t. please, let me help.”

“i-i wished you were him.”

**Swapcest - Incest, Stretch isn't into it**

Stretch stared down at the sleeping monster. It was so rare to catch his brother like this, sleep being such a rarity for the hyper little skeleton. Yet, here he was, nestled half on top of Stretch as they lay in Blue’s bed.

He frowned as he wondered what he had done to deserve this outcome. His precious brother had been harboring feelings for him for stars only knew how long. He cared for his brother, sure, but like this…no. He let his phalanges ghost over Blue’s skull in a caress. Stretch would do anything for his brother, however.

**UnderSwap Babybones**

Sans looked over at Papyrus, who yawned again. It only midday, and his brother’s feet were dragging. They still had a ways to go. Sans considered their options while attempting to ignore the fact that this was his fault. Papyrus had always been quick to tire, and Sans had carried him around, letting him nap. Now, Papyrus was almost as tall as he was! He was absolutely not a few inches taller. The point was, Sans couldn’t carry him anymore. He glanced at their dwindling food. A day without eating was nothing to the Magnificent Sans.

“LET’S TAKE A BREAK.”

**Fellcest - Rough sex**

“Ngh, boahhhh,” Red screamed. Edge reentered him, having shifted Red onto his hands and knees. Edge smirked as Red lurched forward with the powerful thrust, barely catching himself on his arms. His skull was repeatedly pressed into Edge’s bed in a rhythm that could only be described as punishing. Smacking Red’s ass prompted a deep groan that cut through the haze of panting and moaning. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Edge leaned forward and grabbed Red’s collar, pulling him so he was arched above the bed. Red screamed, ragged and broken, as the angle drove Edge’s cock into his sweet spot. 

**Sanswich (UT/US/UF) - Fluff**

~US Sans POV~

Sans walked into the living room to find the other two skeletons flopped down side by side, up against the bottom of the couch. Tale was tickling Fell’s feet with the phalanges of his own. Sans smiled as Fell twitched and grumbled, but didn’t actually move away. Walking over, he squeezed between them, plopping the popcorn on the floor. Tale left off his antics to cuddle up to Swap, one arm around his scapulae. Fell pressed close, his arm slipping across the back of Swap’s lower ribs. As he started up the movie, Sans had never felt so happy.

**CherryBerry - Fluff**

Sans walked over to where Swap was working. He couldn’t help but fidget, the reality of his intentions sitting heavily in his soul. As he slowed to a stop, he glanced back at Tale. He got an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, which made him even more nervous. If he failed, he’d be disappointing Tale too.

“Ah, Swap, could I…” He stared down, phalanges twisting.

“WHAT IS IT?” Swap looked at him.

“Would you like to, maybe, go out…sometime…” He flushed, about to shortcut away. He couldn’t, though, as arms wrapped around him.

“FELL, I WOULD LOVE TO!”

**Edgeberry - Fluff**

“GOOD MORNING!” Edge just about dropped the tray as the words startled him. His response failed as he caught sight of his lover. Blue was standing on the stairs, wearing one of Edge’s black shirts, and nothing else. The garment was too big for him, falling off one scapula, but still only fell to mid femur.

“IS THAT BREAKFAST?” Blue chirped, trotting forward blithely. Edge flushed

“Y-YES,” Edge tried not to sound too disappointed. “I WAS BRINGING IT…” Blue’s eyelights morphed into stars as he caught Edge’s meaning. Edge flushed as they returned to the kitchen to eat together.

**UT Sans Shrunk in UF**

“dude…”

“don’t say it.”

“why? you got a short temper?”

“i hate you, you know?”

“only a little bit, i’m sure.”

Red bit back the urge to scream. It would only give his counterpart that much more enjoyment over his predicament. Sans was staring down at him with barely controlled laughter as it was. Red glared back up at him.

“you going to help? or just stare?” He asked, well aware that he was at the other’s mercy.

“of course,” Sans smirked as he picked Red up by the hood of his jacket. “but first, I have to show papyrus.”

**Swap Undyne/Toriel/Alphys**

“Doctor Undyne, amazing work!” The praise made her flush.

“No, it was nothing…” She muttered, trying to hide behind her bangs.

“You sell yourself short. This could be the most important scientific discovery of monsterkind!” The Queen set a paw on Undyne’s back and led the scientist into her house. “We need to celebrate!”

They stepped into the adorably quaint house, only to find Alphys already there.

“Your majesty?” Undyne asked. Soft paws fell onto her shoulders as Alphys stood.

“A very…private celebration is in order.”

Undyne sighed as she was drawn out of her daze by a timer.

**Sanswich (Science/Fell/Swap)**

“are you sure this qualifies as “team building’?” Science asked Fell, voice deadpan. Fell just grinned back and winked.

“you tellin’ me you don’t want to do this? after all the shit he put us through?” He asked, giving Science a knowing look.

“well…no,” Science flushed, not quite willing to admit that his reason for participating might be slightly different.

“I’M READY!” Swap burst into the room, wearing the ‘outfit’ Fell had provided. Science flushed harder at the way it barely covered his pelvis and ribcage.

“great, let’s get started,” Fell said, “you just kneel there, swap…”

**HoneyMustard - Past Abuse Mention, Angst, Character Death**

Red checked the bedroom; it was empty. He shut the door, his bones rattling against the knob. Looking over the house, his home, it was dark and empty, the shadows making it look like-

The sound of bones kept a steady rhythm. When they stopped, so did his soul. Stepping into the nearest shadow, Red watched the ‘human’ dodge them perfectly. How many times, already?

The human looked confused when their blade found him, rather than Stretch. The next instant, bones filled them.

“Why, red,” Stretch held him. “shit, if not for me-”

“…i wouldn’t have…this far…thank you.”

**HoneyMustard - Size difference**

Stretch looked down at Red, the smaller skeleton now a lot smaller, only about six inches tall, and very upset. They had gone to Stretch’s room, and Red had been sniffling into Stretch’s hoodie ever since.

“we’ll find a way to get you back,” He rubbed Red’s spine.

“i know…” Red replied, voice thick.

“how about a distraction?” Stretch asked, as he maneuvered Red onto his back. Red looked up at him in confusion until he rubbed a phalanx along the front of Red’s shorts. The tiny little moan it provoked was adorable, not that Stretch would ever say so.

**HoneyMustard**

“Stretch, we can’t! You know we can’t. I know we can’t. The timeline-”

“We can and we will!” Stretch replied angrily, about ready to drag Red back through the portal with him. “The timeline won’t destabilize over just one monster.” He hoped.

Red’s frown wavered with uncertainty and Stretch could see him bob back and forth, physically holding himself from running to Stretch as both skeletons listened for any sign of Red’s brother.

“Red, please. I won’t, I can’t leave you here. Not with him,” Stretch reached out to Red, and smiled as those smaller phalanges landed in his.

**Kustard - Abuse mention, Angst**

“Red, what happened?” Sans reached out to touch the fresh crack that was spreading from Red’s right socket. It was small, but combined with the other one, it could spell trouble.

“I…uh, told Boss,” Red replied, looking away.

Sans flinched, eyelights dropping to the floor.

“Of course, your brother doesn’t…. Looks like your talk went okay,” Sans glanced up and Red was smiling at him fondly. Feeling even worse, Sans looked away again.

“I didn’t tell him…” Sans muttered, unwilling to meat his lover’s sockets. He just hadn’t been able to explain…this to Papyrus.

“You didn’t…you promised…”

**UT Paps teaches SF Paps to cook**

“what do i do now?” Slim asked him. Papyrus stopped stirring the sauce to turn and look. The other’s brother had asked Papyrus to teach him the basics of cooking. Papyrus had agreed, thrilled to be asked. Despite sharing features, Slim lacked Papryrus’s initiative. He had to be told every single step.

  
“PUT THE NOODLES INTO THE WATER, ONCE IT’S BOILING.” Papyrus told him, with a smile. Slim gave him one in return, before turning to stare at the pot. Papyrus felt that Slim needed to have more confidence in his own decisions. He brightened, an idea taking shape.

**Replacements: Ketchup Nightmare - Abuse PTSD**

Sans walked into the house and shook the snow off his scapulae. He went to see if he could find some ketchup. As he looked through the cabinets, he heard his brother’s familiar footsteps behind him. His soul began to race.

“SANS.”

“h-hey paps, you know-”

“DISGUSTING.”

Sans turned his skull to see Papyrus with his phalanges on his crests, expression harsh. Sans’s world dropped away, leaving him alone and naked in front of his brother. He tried to cover himself, but chains held his limbs still.

“HOW DID I GET STUCK WITH A DISGUSTING BROTHER LIKE YOU?”

**UF Papyrus in a Dress**

“Hey boss, do- what-” Papyrus stared as realization hit Sans.

“THE FUCK? FUCKING KNOCK!” Papyrus screamed, hurling bones. They all missed.

Sans looked amused, his eyelights zipping up and down. Papyrus straightened, trying not to appear embarrassed, but he could feel himself flush. He had just been trying on his latest acquisition, a slim black dress, from the dump. It was covered in silver bead-work, with black beaded fringe, which swished around his femurs as he stalked over to throw Sans out. Slamming the door and leaning back against it, he very faintly heard:

“fuck, he looked really good…”

**SweetFell: Fellcest - Fluff**

“YOU LAZY FUCK!” Papyrus followed Sans through town. Most monsters were used to it, though a few laughed at Sans. He just scowled. The brothers kept it up all the way to the ice puzzle.

Sans slid across first, but he didn’t actually get out of the way. He just turned so Papyrus ran into him, toppling them into the snow. Papyrus came up sputtering.

“SANS WHY-?” Sans grabbed his scarf and pulled him down. Papyrus smiled and opened his jaw, welcoming his brother’s tongue into his mouth. Their magic sparked as they kissed, hungrily soaking up the moment.

**UT Paps/SF Paps**

“ah!” Slim cried out as Papyrus licked his way up his femurs and across his pubic arch. He shivered at the sensations as he fought down the urge to push the other monster back and take his rightful place pleasuring him. Papyrus insisted that this was an exercise in gaining the confidence to cook well, but Slim found it somewhat uncomfortable.

“ngh,” he fought back the urge to place his phalanges on Papyrus’s skull as he wrapped his tongue around Slim’s coccyx, sure that a punishment would follow.

“YOU’RE DOING SO WELL,” Papyrus licked his teeth as Slim’s cock formed.

**Retribution: SwapFellcest**

Sans gasped. He immediately raised himself up on his patellae, the firm length slipping most of the way out of him. He let himself fall back onto it, enjoying being filled to the brim. Papyrus grunted into his gag, restraints keeping him from thrusting up into downward movement. Sans moaned and looked down at Papyrus-

The same skull, straight teeth, lacking the flash of gold. He grinned at Sans like he was hungry, and Sans was a piece of meat.

He didn’t even realize he had moved off of his brother and away until he heard calling.

“my lord?”

** UF Paps, UT Paps, US Sans wear dresses **

“YOU- WHAT ARE YOU-?” Papyrus gave Edge a confused look while Blue looked on, curious. Blushing, Edge grabbed Papyrus’s carpals and dragged him upstairs.

Alone, Edge found himself unsure what to say. He wanted to ask how his counterpart was wearing the sun-dress, with bright sunflowers on it, so easily, but that would give away his secret.

“EDGE?” Papyrus asked, concerned. Rather than try and explain himself, Edge pulled out one of his favorites, a short black dress with polka dots, buttons, and a belted waist. Papyrus grinned, his sockets wide and sparkly.

“WE HAVE TO TELL BLUE!”

**Renewal: UT Paps gives up on Ketchup**

Papyrus looked down at the sock, with its notes. Sans was never going to move it. Not that he would have before, but even the vague hope that someday his brother would take responsibility for the discarded garment was gone. Papyrus had given up on Sans taking care of the rock, but this, this he had hoped would someday be resolved by the shorter skeleton. Of anything in the house, seeing as he had cleaned his brother’s room a few weeks back, this was the last true sign that he had hope. Frowning, he bent down and picked it up.

**Replacements: UF Alphys shows Undyne the video - torture**

“I don’t think that-,” Undyne appreciated Alphys’s attempts, but continued forward. No matter what strange science was behind it, her sentry, and Papyrus’s brother, was in a tight spot. She wasn’t scared of some video.

“I need to see,” Undyne kept her voice neutral. Her and Sans didn’t always see eye to socket, but she would be damned if she didn’t do what she could.

It was as bad as Alphys had warned her. Was that- no, Alphys had explained. Undyne stayed stoic, but flinched as Sans screamed, at the mercy of a monster who looked just like his brother.

**SF Paps and US Paps Sparring**

Slim tensed, dodging at the last minute. Fighting other monsters was one thing. Taking on a monster with his own…abilities had him struggling. Stretch was as fast as he was. Slim felt like he had a slight edge from his combat experience, but it wasn’t enough to make the fight easy, by any means.

“slowing down?” Stretch teased. His relaxed posture was unnerving. Did Stretch have a trick up his sleeve? Slim decided that he couldn’t afford to treat this like it was only training and began to fight like it was life or death. It always was.

**Papyrus/Alphys - masturbation**

“DOCTOR ALPHYS, I- WHAT IS THAT?” Alphys turned at the voice, eyes widening as she found Papyrus standing in the doorway to her room. A lot of flailing later, she had managed to turn the TV off and, hopefully, subtly wiped off her fingers. Papyrus stood patiently, awaiting her answer.

“It’s…um…well…you see…” She flushed. Papyrus walked forward, making her more flustered.

“IT LOOKS VERY INTERESTING,” Papyrus said, “COULD YOU TURN IT BACK ON?”

“I- I don’t think that’s a good-” He had the remote in his hand, and Alphys felt about ready to faint. “Oh…okay then…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 30 drabbles, ready to go. ^_^ Thank you to everyone who sent me prompts. These little drabbles are so much fun for me. Please note that I'm happy to take prompts in the comments, for those of you not on Tumblr. 
> 
> Have a great one!

**Alphyne - Fluff**

“What are you do- oh!” Undyne lost her train of thought as the blindfold was pulled away. Her fins twitched as she took in the smooth surface of the small outdoor pool. It was carved out of rock, and the water was steaming slightly. Rocks, plants, and a paper screen enclosed the space, giving them privacy. The surface was an amazing place.

"Babe, this is-" She turned to thank Alphys, only to find that her lover had already shed her clothing. Alphys blushed as Undyne grinned at her. Undyne stepped forward and gave her a big kiss before undressing herself.

* * *

 

**Fellcest - Skelepreg**

“go fucking sit down,” Sans half growled, half whined as Papyrus kept clearing the table. He got a look, but had the desired effect. His brother walked into the living room and sat. Sans trailed after him, panicked.

“the other night…” he flushed. So did Papyrus, who nodded. “we seem to have, also…” He lifted his shirt, displaying a belly with a tiny glowing red soul within. Papyrus’s jaw went slack, and he slid onto his knees to bring himself skull height with it.

“Sans, this is amazing…” he whispered, resting his phalanges reverently on the tight skin.

* * *

 

**Replacements: Sansby - Injury, Blood**

Grillby wiped Sans off and dressed him. He checked the wound, and found that, thankfully, it had almost stopped bleeding.

The walk over to the skeletons’ house was short. He had to juggle Sans to knock on the door, and Papyrus opened it to him holding his brother like a toddler. Flushing slightly, Grillby switched back to bridal style, which was…worse.

“Sans…had a bit too much, and fell and hit his head.” Papyrus frowned down at the unconscious monster.

“FUCKING IDIOT. THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF HIM.”

Of course, Grillby thought to himself.

* * *

 

**Honeymustard - Noncon, Vore**

San’s magic adjusted quickly as the asshole seated himself fully. Ever since Ketchup… Sans tried not to dwell on him. Like the glass next to them. Or the tiny figure within it.

Another thrust had him gasping. Phalanges grabbed his mandible and pulled down. The glass was pressed to his teeth and tipped upwards. He tried to make a barrier with his tongue.

Another thrust had his tongue trembling, and the other Sans slipped. There was a painful scrape as it tried to grab his tooth, futily. He began to cry, helpless, as he felt it struggle inside his mouth.

* * *

 

**Rebornfell - Wing Kink**

He would never admit it felt good. Sans cautiously touched Papyrus’s wing. When he didn’t react, his touches grew firmer, his reach widening. He struggled to reach the top edge, so Papyrus subtly stretched the wings out.

He felt Sans run his phalanges along one wing, pushing along the sensitive skin underneath and tugging the feathers pleasantly. Papyrus grit his teeth and held still, until he did it to the other wing. Unbidden, a moan slipped out, low and deep.

“boss?” He felt the demon press closer to him, still fiddling with a feather, and his self control snapped.

* * *

 

**Replacements: Unrequited Fontcest**

“SANS,” Papyrus said, frustrated. “JUST ONE NIGHT, PLEASE.”

Sans flushed and looked away. Papyrus watched him closely, trying to decipher the meaning behind the blue glow. Was he embarrassed about spending time with Papyrus? Maybe it wasn’t fair to push, but he had seen less and less of Sans in the last few weeks. He missed his brother.

“i’m not… in the mood, sorry…,” Sans said, and he sounded miserable. Still, he made his way to the door. Unwilling to push harder, Papyrus watched him leave. What should he do? It was like his brother was disappearing from his life.

* * *

 

**Underswap Sanster**

Sans’s brow bones dropped, his mouth parting slightly. Gaster froze, watching the younger skeleton.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, ready to ease back out at the first hint of pain.

“N…NO!” Sans insisted, reaching up to pull Gaster down into a kiss. The bright eyed monster kissed him with all of his boundless enthusiasm and passion, leaving Gaster dizzy as he was released.

“IT FEELS, AMAZING, PLEASE…KEEP GOING…” Sans’s eyelights had become adorable blue hearts. Gaster was powerless to deny him, had he even wanted to. His hips shifted forward, drawing an adorable moan of pleasure from Sans.

* * *

 

**Isolation: HoneyKetchup - Noncon, Spanking**

Sans wasn’t sure why he felt shame anymore, when it came to Stretch. Surely he had been through enough to dull that instinct. However, as he was bent over Stretch’s femurs, he felt a deep flush of shame blossom across his cheek bones.

A hand stroked across his flesh, making Sans tremble with anticipation. Sans tensed as he waited for the first blow to fall, but Stretch continued to touch him gently. Knowing it was stupid, Sans began to relax, unable to stay alert as time dragged on.

“Gah!” He yelped as phalanges hit his flesh with a sharp smack.

* * *

 

**Underswap Toriel/Alphys**

Alphys knelt before the throne, unable and unwilling to disobey her Queen’s command. There was no ambiguity as the Queen’s raised her skirts and spread her legs. Bracing herself against the edge of the throne, the Captain of the Guard extended her long tongue to lap at Her Majesty’s lips. She had barely started before the Queen, always impatient, always so lonely, had placed her large paws on Alphys’s head. She was pressed into the moist heat of of the boss monster’s arousal, immediately beginning to work in earnest. There was a satisfying gasp above her.

Anything for her Queen.

* * *

 

**Replacements: Sansby**

The Guard was in town. Not just sentries, THE guard. Shit, even the Captain had shown up. Grillby stuck to his job, ignoring them otherwise. He allowed himself one question, poised to a table of guardsmen.

“All this, over Sans?” Like it didn’t make sense, like why would anyone put in the effort, like he wouldn’t search Snowdin forest himself.

“Hah!” A guard replied, “you glad to be rid ‘im too?”

Grillby walked off to get their drinks. Let them draw their own conclusions. He hoped they were too drunk to noticed how he had dimmed at the question.

* * *

 

**UF Sans Enjoying a Fight**

Sans laughed as Lesser Dog grew frustrated with his inability to land a hit. The dog monster was growling in frustration at each miss.

“gotta give ya an ‘e’ for entertaining, bud.” Sans called out. “Lemme throw ya a bone.”

At the word, he saw the dog’s ears perk up, only to flatten as a barrage of bones flew his way. Sans was laughing so hard his ribs hurt. He’d held back at first because you don’t kill your coworkers, even if they take Papyrus’s attacks. Now, however, he was enjoying himself.

Working with these mutts might actually be fun.

* * *

 

**Toriel/Alphys - Mommy Kink, Size Kink**

“Are you comfortable?” Toriel cooed, looking down at Alphys. Blushing, the scientist nodded, the action rubbing her head against the Que- former Queen’s fur. She was being held, on her back, along one of the boss monster’s arms, tucked close to her side. Toriel’s other hand was gently massaging her stomach, and moving lower.

“Let me know if that changes, little one,” Toriel purred, leaning down to nuzzle Alphys at the same moment she stroked over the lizard monster’s labia with one of her large fingers. Alphys whimpered and wriggled.

“Ye-yes, mommy…”

* * *

 

**Kustard - Fluff**

Tale hated inventory requests.

“Hey.”

They were boring, and the math was guesswork.

“Hey.”

It was frustrating, tedious work.

“Hey, Tale!” Arms wrapped around his shoulders, knocking his pen off course. He turned to his double with a curse. Before he could say anything else, a red tongue slipped into his mouth. He grunted in surprise, but returned the kissed anyways. Fell broke it after a bit, grinning at him.

“I’m bored, come keep me company,” he whined, the accompanying wink just slightly suggestive. Tale flushed, but didn’t hesitate to set down his pen. The paperwork could wait, couldn’t it?

* * *

 

**Fellcest - Injury**

“It’s fine,” Sans tried to bat his hands away, but Papyrus pushed past his brother’s efforts to wipe marrow and dust out of the wound.

“IT’S NOT FINE,” he insisted, frowning at Sans. As per usual, his brother was being stubborn. “IS IT REALLY SO TERRIBLE TO RECEIVE ASSISTANCE FROM ME?”

Sans froze, his hands dropping as his face grew red. It looked like he would answer, but he just looked away. Papyrus took the chance to clean and bandage the scrape along Sans’s scapula.

“I WON’T PERMIT YOU TO KEEP DOING THIS. I WILL NOT LOSE YOU. I CAN’T…”

* * *

 

**Swapedge**

Papyrus stepped through the portal, Sans on his heels. There were two skeletons on the other side. They looked surprised to see them, though not as surprised as Papyrus. Such a magnificent example of a skeleton monster: Sans’s adorable frame and Papyrus’s stunning sense of fashion…he was perfect. Soul pounding in his chest, he noticed a spark in the monster’s sockets…

“Boss!”

“My lord!”

He was pressing his teeth against the other’s, hands pulling him down, closer. As their tongues clashed, their brothers fell away, forgotten in the moment. Maybe there was something to this world hopping, after all.

* * *

 

**Sanscrushing: Sanswich (UT/US/UF) - Minor Injury, Fluff**

“OUCH!”

Fell saw Tale’s skull swivel along with his to look at Swap, who was holding his hand, grimacing. They were at his side a moment later. Swap only had a second to be confused before they began to fret over him. Fell never saw himself fretting, but…

“You okay?” They asked in unison, Tale examining the wound, and Fell searching his jacket pockets. They were interrupted by laughter. Swap had tears along in his sockets.

“Swap?” Tale asked. Fell was about ready to check the other when he was pulled into a hug.

“YOU TWO ARE THE BEST.”

* * *

 

**Swapcest**

“Ah! Shit!” Papyrus writhed as Sans’s fingers moved in and out of him at a pace that didn’t seem possible.

“Language!” Sans teased. He didn’t let up, only pausing occasionally to bend his fingers in a move that had Papyrus arching off the bed, gasping.

“Ngh, I can’t…,” he moaned, turning his skull to the side as he felt pressure begin to build.

“Mwehe, what a nice face, Papy…I want to see it as you come undone.”

Papyrus turned to look up at his brother as a finger rubbed his clit. His legs tensed up and he came, screaming.

* * *

 

**RebornSwap - Noncon, Injury, Blood**

It hurt, the hooks tearing his wings. Magic dribbled from the wounds. His arms strained painfully. None of it mattered.

“NO!” Sans screamed, his feathers mussed as he tried to scramble away. The small form was dragged along the ground, the demon covering it with his own.

“AHHH….!” He heard his angel scream, a chilling mixture of fear and pain. The bastard’s hips moved back and forth. Sans’s wings fluttered into view as he struggled.

“Ngh….no….” The voice, which never had never known despair, trailed off into sobs. Papyrus threw his weight against his bindings again, ignoring the pain.

* * *

 

**Fontcest - Skelepreg, Angst**

Falling asleep wrapped in Papyrus’s arms, Sans was overcome by joy, love for his brother and their child, the warmth of Papyrus’s body against his. This was…amazing. He never thought he could have a life like this. Snuggling into his pillow, Sans was content with life.

Upon waking, his mind latched onto the fact that something was wrong- no…missing. His pillow…the blankets….Papyrus….and….

He sat up with a cry, grasping at empty air beneath his rib cage, an aching lack that was mirrored by a growing hole in his soul. Gone…it was all gone….

* * *

 

**HoneyMustard**

Stretch’s hand meandered up and down Red’s side while they talked.

“Gaster, huh?” Stretch mused, enjoying the pillow talk. They ended up on timeline comparisons fairly frequently.

“Yeah. Who was yours?” Red asked, looking up at Stretch from his spot cuddled into his side.

“Aster. Pretty close.”

“Mm, so you got what, Aster Blasters?” Red asked, interest filling his features.

“I prefer to call them Ass-” Stretch spanked Red’s still manifested butt cheek, “-ster Blasters.”

Red snorted, trying not to smile.

“How long have you been waiting to use that one?”

“My whole life.” Stretch whispered, full of joy.

* * *

 

**Disbelief: Edge After Red is Gone - Rape Reference, Kidnapping Reference**

Edge was angry whenever he forgot. Every time he reached for Red’s bedroom door. Every time he found himself standing in front of an empty sentry station. Every time he paused in front of Grillby’s, before stalking home.

It hurt when he forgot. It always hurt. Those moments when he expected to see his brother’s cocky grin, those were agony. All he could see was the meek, scared, broken Red. The one he didn't notice until it was too late. The one he helped create.

One night, as he paused in front of Grillby’s, Edge went in. He hadn’t forgotten.

* * *

 

**Replacements: Mustard Tries to Cheer up Ketchup - Self Hatred**

“…not feeling great, so i thought- it’s always cheered paps…”

Sans looked from Mustard to the item he was holding. It was a-

“’s a vice cream…” the scarred skeleton added. Which…was different.

Mustard hovered while he ate it. There was a sharp sour taste that lingered even as he finished eating.

“What’d you get?” Mustard asked, reminding Sans of the wrapper. He picked it up hesitantly.

You’re super lame!

Sans startled himself by smiling. Well, it was true. He appreciated Mustard’s attempts to reassure him that he’d be fine, but Sans knew better. There was no fixing him.

* * *

 

**UF Papyrus Remembers a Reset**

…wind tugging at his scarf.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?”

A sea of green…

“The sun, boss.”

…monsters as they left confinement.

“WE MEET AT LAST, SUN…”

Papyrus woke with a start. Had that been real? Climbing out of bed, he checked the window. Snowdin…  
—-  
“I HAD THE ODDEST DREAM,” Papyrus remarked as Sans sluggishly poured coffee. There was a grunt of acknowledgment. “WE MET THE SUN, WHICH BOLDLY DECIDED TO BLIND THE TERRIBLE-”

There was a crash. San was staring at his mug, smashed on the floor, with horror.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“oh stars…no…”

Sans began to sob.

* * *

 

**Swap Undyne/Toriel - Onesided, Stalking, Voyeurism, Creepswap**

Undyne grinned, sharp teeth on rare display, had anyone been there to see it. No one was, she’d made sure.

With a flourish, she switched on the new cameras she had installed, courtesy of a routine check of the power lines. The Queen’s kitchen, sitting room, and- Undyne blushed, looking away briefly- bedroom came into view on the screen.

Toriel almost immediately walked out of view of the sitting room camera, only to reappear in the bedroom.

“Oh, your majesty,” Undyne purred and turned on recording as she watched the boss monster strip off her robes and set them aside.

* * *

 

**Underswap Papyrus/Muffet - Noncon, Coersion, Abuse Reference, Creepswap**

“Back so soon?” Muffet teased, putting on her best smile for her best customer. He liked it when she smiled.

“can’t stay away,” he flirted back, sparking a round of chatter with the regulars. Muffet kept her smile on as she set out a bottle of honey. It only faltered as bones brushed against the flesh of her hand…

“Time for you to go home.” Muffet bit her lip, hoping on the angel he would do so.

“Mufffffet,” Papyrus lurched to his feet and staggered over to her. She flinched, putting one of her hands up as if to push him back, but as he pressed his body into hers, it fell to the side.

She had tried resisting before.

* * *

 

**Swapfellcest - Nightmares**

“…..no…..”

“Ha….don’t- not…him……”

Sans woke to Papyrus sweating and fidgeting. He was terrified, though clearly still asleep. It was a contrast to his normal, deathlike, sleep.

“Papyrus!” Sans snapped, shaking him. “Wake up.”

Papyrus woke with a gasp. Franticly, he turned his skull towards Sans.

“Sans…” he pulled Sans into a tight embrace. Such behavior should be punished, but Papyrus’s soul was pounding. Abandoning their roles, Sans hugged Papyrus, stroking his skull.

“Everything is well. I’m here.”

There was a gasp, and Papyrus squeezed him. Sans heard crying, but didn’t say anything, just held Papyrus until it passed.

* * *

 

**HoneyCinnamon - Noncon, Creepswap**

“S-STRETCH?” Papyrus flinched, his spine hitting rough bark. Stretch took advantage, pressing him up against the tree.

Stretch just grinned wickedly. Papyrus’s soul plummeted. Stretch’s hand ran along his ribs, making him shiver, then pulled them together. Papyrus pushed at Stretch gently. He didn’t want to hurt him.

It didn’t work. Instead, teeth pressed against his. Papyrus tried to turn away, but Stretch held the back of his skull.

“MM,” Papyrus squirmed. An uncomfortable prickling spread from where their mouths met.

“Come on,” Stretch said softly against his teeth. “Don’t you want to be the best of friends?”

* * *

 

**UT Papyrus in UF Papyrus's Body**

“GREETINGS! I AM MOST CERTAINLY THE TER- TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”

Edge wiped a hand over his face, growling in frustration. He had coached the soft version of himself for hours on how to act in his body. The expression on Undyne’s face told him it was all for nothing. She glanced between them with a look of confusion. He was glad he’d made his double practice on her.

“BUT I’M NOT MEAN, I PROMISE!” For fuck’s sake, was he still talking? Edge reminded himself that to strangle Papyrus, he would have to strangle his own body.

* * *

 

**RebornTale Fontcest**

“ANGEL,” Papyrus posed. The other was surely impressed. “LITTLE DO YOU REALIZE YOU’VE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP!”

“um…” The angel looked at the net, “…sure…”

Papyrus walked over, the net hanging so their skulls were equal height, the angel upside down. He struggled, wings fluttering uselessly.

“YOU’VE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE DEVIOUS PAPYRUS!”

The angel looked amused.

“okay.”

“WHAT?”

“you got me.”

“YOU AREN’T GOING TO ATTEMPT ESCAPE?”

“naw. too much effort.”

“A-ALRIGHT! VICTORY IS MINE. I’LL BE SO POPULAR.”

The angel gave him an odd look as he released the trap. Why did it make Papyrus feel confused?

* * *

 

**Sanswich (UT/US/UF)**

_Okay, this one has a bit longer intro. You really need to read the really neat prompt, submitted by yastaghr, first:_

_Seeing him again after all this time felt like the time they’d fallen into the river in Snowdin. He’d practically been their other father. No, scratch that. He was their better father. But in all this time it had never occurred to him or his brother to seek him out. It was strange to think about, because clearly he had been worried about them. Now they just had to figure out how to explain to the man why there were multiple copies of the skeletons he loved kissing on the couch when he walked in. That, along with everything else._

_And then my drabble:_

“The thing is-”

“I know it looks bad but-”

“PLEASE PARDON OUR…DISPLAY.”

“Swap…that really isn't the issue.”

“I DON’T SEE WHY NOT, TALE. I TOLD YOU THE COUCH WAS A BAD IDEA.”

“It‘s kind of the issue, ain't it?”

“Fell…I suppose, but don't you think the participants might be a little more shocking?”

“OH! AS SIMILAR AS WE LOOK, WE’RE NOT RELATED. WE’RE-“

“No. No. Never mind, let’s not get into that.”

“’S not hard to figure out, Tale.”

“Guys, come on, please just stop talking.”

However, even once silence fell, he didn’t know what to say.


	3. 500 Tumblr followers Drabble Binge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, for hitting 500 Tumblr followers I did a bunch of drabbles based on prompts that people voted on. Here they are. 
> 
> Warnings are in the heading of each drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This post](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/tagged/Uggy%27s-500-follower-event/chrono) kinda details the whole binge, but basically it's a whole heap of drabbles, mostly around the prompt Sensory Overload, but with other stuff mixed in. I hope you enjoy them! ^_^

******Sensory Overload - Fontcest - overstim, edging**

“…FOLLY TO THINK THAT I COULD NOT DO SO.” Papyrus concluded, to Sans’s relief. He’d been joking about his low stamina, but of course Papyrus took him seriously. He pounced on Sans, starting to stimulate him mercilessly, and then, unfortunately, launched into this wandering tirade.

“That…ah…great…paps….” Sans panted, pressing up into Papyrus’s hand. “Could ya…”

Papyrus looked down at San’s pussy, which was dripping with unspent pleasure. With a little more pressure Sans could have finished ages ago. The need was driving him crazy. Papyrus only smirked, and Sans knew he was in for a long night.

 

**Guilt - Honeymustard - Disbelief tie in - rape/noncon, sexual slavery**

Stretch stared at the dark form. His mattress shook slightly from Red’s trembling.

“Don’t,” Stretch whispered, “go back to bed. I don’t want you.”

Red whimpered, sitting back and drawing his phalanges away from Stretch’s pants. He didn’t, however, leave.

“Go back!” Stretch demanded, magic churning. Red trembled _harder_ at that.

“- I-“ Red choked, speaking so softly he was hard to hear. “He…sent me…I can’t go back without…” Red stopped talking with another whimper. The idea of anyone being afraid of _Blue_ was laughable, **and yet…**

“Fine…” Stretch laid back, still sickened as Red stimulated him to erection.

 

**Sensory Overload - Kustard - Overstim, oral sex**

“What’r you doin’?” Red whined. Sans glared from between the other monster’s legs. He had been taking things slow, instead of their normal frantic humping. However, if Red was bored, Sans was happy to make things more…interesting.

“Com-AHHH!” Red bucked as Sans latched onto his clit, rolling it between his teeth. Phalanges scrambled at his skull. Sans didn’t relent, pulling Red’s pelvis into his face and sucking.

“FUCK!” Red screamed, gushing onto Sans’s face. After his release, he relaxed.

“You gonna let go?” He asked groggily. Sans responded by tugging lightly on the sensitive nub, to satisfying results.

 

**Sensory Overload - Sanster - overstim**

“S-Sans, ah!” Gaster was torn between pulling away from his lover and clinging to him. It felt so good, too good.

Sans’s touch was addictive and overwhelming in all the best ways. Just the way he didn't shy away from Gaster’s changed body was enough to fill the elder monster with joy. What he did to it sent Gaster spiraling into blissful oblivion. It was like falling into the void all over again, loosing himself mind and body.

Except the void had been dark and cold. Sans was warm and bright, and Gaster never wanted to leave him again.

 

**Heat - Kedgeup - Monster heat**

“Boyfriend’s in your room. Going to Grillby’s.” Red declared, pulling on his jacket hurriedly.

“WHILE WE HAVE A GUEST?”

“Fuck yeah,” Red retorted, adding, “have fun,” snidely before leaving.

“WHAT…”

Upon opening his bedroom door, he found Sans wrapped around his pillow. Sans’s face was buried in the corner, making muffled moans. His pelvis was grinding against the pillow franticly.

“Edge…smell so good…”

A blue stain was spreading from his pelvis. The mess should have upset Edge, but seeing Sans like that made his magic stir. He was suddenly glad Red had left. Sans would be screaming tonight.

 

**Tentacles - Kingdings - tentacles, restraints, power dynamics**

Asgore’s face was priceless. Gaster probably should have been scared he would lash out, but he had always been a gentle soul. Even as he was dragged to his knees, his arms behind him, a coil of magic around his throat, pulling so he had to arch backwards, he didn’t fight it. He let the inky appendages do what they wanted with his powerful body. Gaster felt excitement at his submission.

“Doctor?” Asgore asked patiently. Gaster took the rare opportunity to look into his lover’s eyes as a tentacle ran across Asgore’s crotch and into his pants.

Absolutely priceless.

 

**Sensory Overload - Sanswich - Sanscrushing tie in - overstim, soul sex**

“Think he deserves a break?”

“PROBABLY…” Tale looked at Swap, making him flush and look away.

“It is pretty hot,” Tale commented, and noticed the blush deepen. Smiling, he leaned forward and drew Swap into a deep kiss.

“Ah..ah!” Fell moaned loudly, his soul caught between them. Tale looked at him, where he was splayed out on the bed. The constant teasing had left him pleasure wracked and helpless. His mouth hung open, a low, gasping moan spilling out as the pressure continued.

“How about a little more?” Tale teased leaning his head down to lick along the soul.

 

**Innocence Lost - UF Papgore - rape/noncon, abuse of power**

“Hold still.” Asgore demanded, his eyes flashing. Papyrus froze, his legs half closed around the King’s leg. Trembling, he allowed them to spread again as the knee moved up, pressing firmly into his pelvis. A whining moan made it through Papyrus’s clenched teeth as a warm, pleasant ache radiated from the contact. He flushed at the shameful noise and looked away from Asgore.

“What’s wrong? You wanted to serve the crown, right?” Asgore rumbled, a deep laugh reverberating from his broad chest as he freed his huge member. Papyrus whimpered and felt his dreams crumble to dust in his soul.

 

**Sensory Overload - SF Bros/US Sans - Black and Blue tie in - bdsm, slave/master, soul sex**

Blue’s double was holding Slim’s soul confidently as he knelt in front of Black, skull on his boot. Nimble phalanges were massaging the soul just enough to leave Slim on the edge.

“Please, my lord, more, I’m begging you.”

“Hm, and that is your first mistake.” Black nudged Slim off his foot, the taller skeleton collapsing to the ground. Paying him no mind, Black turned and offered the soul to Blue. “I’m not the one you should be begging.”

“M-master…” Slim continued, crawling weakly towards Blue as he took the soul with a smile. This would be fun.

 

**Sensory Overload - Swap Soriel - over stim, oral, size kink**

“Mwahhh,” Sans moaned, small body writhing helplessly in the Queen’s grasp. She didn’t even need to try to keep him raised to her mouth. Only one hand supported his pelvis, like he was sitting on a warm, fluffy pillow. The other held his hands above his head, his spine stretching to accommodate.

The ache made the the pleasure running up the vertebrae feel that much better. When he thought he couldn’t take any more, Toriel proved him wrong, her tongue going deeper into his pelvis and wiggling around.

“Y-your- ahhhh!” He cried as the tip swiped along his spine.

 

**Somno - Swap Undyne/Toriel - Somnophilia, noncon, stalking**

Undyne ran her hand over the sleeping form. It was easy to forget just how powerful the boss monster was over the monitor. The Queen looked so soft and sweet, but it was hard muscle under her fur.

Carefully, Undyne climbed up onto the bed, pausing at any hint of motion from the Queen, until she had settled herself atop Toriel, straddling her hips. Just getting this far had been exciting enough, and she was already growing wet. She rocked forward and backwards, rubbing against the Queen.

“Mmm,” Undyne hummed softly, leaning back and slipping her hand into her pants.

 

**Sensory Overload - CherryBerry - ectobiology, ectoflesh**

“Mmmm,” Blue moaned, stretching languidly. His whole body felt amazing under Red’s ministrations. He heard a huff and a laugh.

“So sensitive,” Red teased, kneading the flesh of Blue’s stomach more firmly. The translucent magic flared bright blue under his phalanges, and Blue squeaked. The belly, which he was self conscious of, was rarely touched and indeed very sensitive. Red laughed again.

“You finally relax, Blueberry?”

“Don’t call me…blueberry…” Blue challenged half-heartedly. He really was. It was getting hard to think about anything, he was so awash with contentment. 

Maybe he _could_ get used to this.

 

**Heat - SpicyHoney - Monster heat, teasing**

“…Muffet, you’re the best.” Stretch said sweetly. She glared at him, still blushing at his casual flirting.

As she left, Edge also glared at Stretch. The sugar-coated asshole was wearing a grin that was just a little too sharp. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Which is why Edge didn’t hold back when he finally got him alone.

“E-edge…” Stretch gasped as Edge slammed his hips down, impaling himself on the bright orange cock. Hands gripped his femurs, but instead of stopping him, Stretch just egged him on. At least he was finally taking Edge’s heat seriously.

 

**Off Prompt - Swapcest - Gift Fic tie in - Rape/Noncon, kidnapping, Merskeleton**

“Hhhmmmhm,” Papyrus kept humming, the tune a slightly warped version of the song Sans had been singing that day…the day he was taken.

“…” Sans gasped, his body jerking in slow motion because of the water. He thought he gasped. He had felt it travel through his mind and out through his teeth.

No.

But he hadn’t actually heard it, and neither had Papyrus. The merman had remained blind to Sans’s every attempt to express his displeasure.

He thrust forward into Sans again, his tail moving the water, and Sans couldn’t help a moan that vanished into the water.

 

**Sensory Overload - UF Sansgoriel - Rape/noncon, painful sex, size kink, oversized insertion**

“Aggghhh,” Sans cried, eyelights rolling back in his sockets. Asgore pressed his too large cock even further into Sans’s pelvic inlet. The bones creaked painfully. Sans reached mindlessly for salvation, but all he found was handfuls of purple fabric.

Toriel wore a sympathetic expression. Sans forgot everything but the need to make the pain stop.

“P-plea-“ he choked out. Toriel’s sad smile grew, and she pet his skull, cooing softly, like he’d had a bad dream. Like he wasn’t being violently raped by her husband. Sans pressed his face into her lap and reminded himself who this was for.

 

**First Time - Edgepuff - first time**

Edge didn’t blush as he finally bared his rib cage completely. He was not a monster who blushed. It was just that Papyrus was staring at it so…intensely. Not that Edge wasn’t returning the favor.

“WHAT NOW?” Papyrus asked. Now he did flush, turning to the book sitting next to them.

“ACCORDING TO THE GUIDE, WE SHOULD, ‘EXPLORE EACH OUR’ BODIES AND FIND OUT WHAT WE LIKE.’” Edge read. Papyrus immediately reached forward and ran his hand down Edge’s sternum, to his xiphoid, making him shiver. Edge was determined not to lose, andleaned forward to return the favor.

 

**Somno - Swapcest - Big Brother is so Proud of You tie in - Rape/noncon, sexual conditioning, somnophilia**

He was just curious, Sans thought as he slipped Papyrus’s pajama pants down. It was a nagging bit of curiosity, piqued by Sans’s midnight problem.

“Mm.” Sans paused as his brother shifted, groaning softly. It was nothing, a normal part of sleep. Sighing silently, Sans slid the garment down. He stimulated Papyrus’s pelvis, which, already used to Sans’s touch, responded quickly.

Silence met him as he waited for any sign that Papyrus had been woken. Perfect, as always. Sans reached into his own sleepwear and lined up his member. Even if Papyrus did wake up, what did it matter, really?

 

**Sensory Overload: Honeyketchup - edging**

Stretch couldn’t stop panting. Sans was doing something, but Stretch had lost track of what, his whole body awash with pleasure.

“Haa, ahh…” he heard himself moan and felt like he should be ashamed. Stars, he hoped Blue wasn’t home. Sans seemed completely unconcerned, starting in on him almost as soon as they had shut the door to Stretch’s room. He was making it harder and harder for Stretch to care either as he kept him, well, hard.

“Ngggg,” Stretch keened, bucking up, but Sans was too quick for him. He pulled his hand away, leaving Stretch unfulfilled yet again.

 

**Self Bondage - RottenBerry - Black and Blue tie in - bdsm, self bondage**

“Ready?” Black asked, excited. Blue’s creativity never failed to surprise him.

“Ye- Wait…” There was a pause and then, “Yes!”

He wasn’t disappointed. Black eyed the way Blue’s body curved. His magic was already formed and his ass trembled as he tried to get comfortable in the hog-tie he had managed. Rope also ran along his rib cage and down through his legs. As he wriggled, knots were rubbing his pussy.

Black tugged at the rope. Blue tensed and moaned. Well, now that he had the little berry at his disposal, it seemed a shame to waste the chance.

 

**Sensory Overload - RebornTale Fontcest - overstim, wing kink**

Sans clamped down, riding it out as Papyrus bucked under him. They hadn’t even done anything, really, but Papyrus was a moaning, whimpering mess.

“Like that?” Sans asked, running his hands through the soft feathers of Papyrus’s wings again, drawing out a groan of pleasure. He tugged at the long feathers at the tip, and it spiked with pain. The demon grinned with unabashed pleasure. He didn’t care that he never got an answer to his question, it was clear enough.

Now, could he get the angel over the edge from his wings alone? Only one way to find out.

 

**Sensory Overload - UF Papster - Rape/noncon, sexual experimentation, overstim**

“You sick bastard,” Papyrus used all of his willpower to get the words out. Sharp teeth flashed into sight as Gaster grinned.

“Impressive that you are still capable of speech. I’ve truly outdone myself.” Gaster’s red eyelights flickered over to where Sans’s limp form lay. Don’t look, Papyrus reminded himself. Don’t show care. The sadistic fuck would find a new hell for them. Thankfully, the scientist moved on.

“I’ve never set it this high. I look forward to the results.” Gaster turned a few dials, increasing the stimulation to Papyrus’s soul. The skeleton screamed, unwanted pleasure wiping his mind clean.

 

**Innocence Lost - US Papyrus/Muffet - Rape/noncon**

“…what are you-” Muffet backed away, knocking over a jar. It fell to the floor with a crash, making her wince.

“I wasn’t trying to be subtle,” he replied, pulling her close. She tried to push away, but he caught her waist with the other. Muffet had thought he was pleasant enough to be around, even though he rarely paid for his drinks.

“Don’t do this…” She begged, tearing up as the image of him she’d had…that she had kind of liked, was smashed into pieces.

Far from stopping him, her pleas made him grin even wider.

 

**Sensory Overload - Ketchupberry**

“Yes, like that!” Blue gasped as Sans thrust into him.

“Harder!” He cried, jerking his pelvis up to meet Sans’s.

“Deeper!” He whined.

Sans knew Blue was a little demanding, but this was getting a little ridiculous. He knew what he was doing. Blue didn’t need to order him around in bed.

He started to pull out, intending to flip Blue over and prove it, but Blue’s legs squeezed him, holding him in place.

“DON’T YOU DARE STOP,” Blue panted, his eyelights wide and heart shaped, a bright blush across his cheekbones.

Sans flushed in response and obliged.

 

**Guilt - Secret OTP**

“I’m sorry.”

It had been long enough he should know better. He did know better. Hadn’t messing around caused them enough grief? U

“I’m sorry.”

He pressed kisses down the other’s rib cage. He had dropped his game face, showed he cared. He knew better. As per usual, he wasn’t even the one who suffered.

“I’m sorry.”

There was some kind of reply, but he was too focused on making up for his mistake. He pressed their mouths together, hands roaming over all of the other’s most sensitive spots. He felt a hitched moan in his mouth.

It was a start.

 

**Heat - US Sansby - Monster Heat**

The day was over so Grillby was surprised to see someone walk over to him, especially Sans. The cheerful skeleton passed by him constantly on his way to see Alphys, but he never stopped.

“Sans?” Grillby asked, turning towards the unusually slow and hesitant form.

“G-grillby…” Sans said, a surprisingly husky tone to the name.

“Sans, what is it?” Grillby asked, stepping over to meet the skeleton. Small hands latched onto the front of his vest, pulling him down.

“I need…,” Sans whined. Grillby just barely caught the hazy, desperate look in his eyes as Sans kissed him.

 

**Sensory Overload - Replacements Tie in - UsPaps/UT Sans/UF Sans ½ - Rape/noncon, double penetration, disassociation**

Sans had given up long ago, but when he was forced to get Mustard, now chained prone on his back, erect, he felt a little something. Nothing good, so he gave up again.

It didn’t stick, as the demon, physically, made him slide onto Mustard’s erection. Sans panicked, but the demon ignored him. It just made Mustard upset. Best to stop feeling.

The demon pushing him down so he was socket to socket with Mustard made him tear up and made Mustard protest. He yelled and berated the demon, but it didn’t matter.

He still joined Mustard inside Sans.

 

**Sensory Overload - Replacements Tie in - Swap Pap/UF Sans/UT Sans 2/2 - Rape/noncon, disassociation, overstim**

Ketchup wasn’t moving…or making any sound. His eyelights were gone. Sans was starting to get worried, not that there was anything he could do. Even without the fucking gag, the asshole wouldn’t listen to him.

Ketchup was usually quiet, especially when he was being used, but it wasn’t like he could stop every stray noise. This time he was dead silent, and he hadn’t started that way. It was like along the line something broke, and he just…stopped.

“Mmmm,” Sans moaned behind his gag and teared up. It made him feel even worse that he had already come twice.

 

**Somno - Spicy Honeymustard - Dubcon, somnophilia**

“What?” Stretch whispered, shocked by what he’d heard.

“I said,” Edge replied, quietly, “you can use his mouth.”

“Oh…kay…” That’s what he thought Edge had said, but it still didn’t make more sense to him. Just like waking to find Edge fucking a still asleep Red didn’t make any sense. That didn’t seem to keep it from happening, though.

He watched them for a few minutes before standing to walk over to the bed. Edge paused and scooted back, drawing Red with him. Stretch only hesitated another moment before climbing onto the bed and taking hold of Red’s skull.

 

**Sensory Overload - Honeyketchup - Edging**

Stretch couldn’t stop panting. Sans was doing something, but Stretch had lost track of what, his whole body awash with pleasure.

“Haa, ahh…” he heard himself moan and felt like he should be ashamed. Stars, he hoped Blue wasn’t home. Sans seemed completely unconcerned, starting in on him almost as soon as they had shut the door to Stretch’s room. He was making it harder and harder for Stretch to care either as he kept him, well, hard.

“Ngggg,” Stretch keened, bucking up, but Sans was too quick for him. He pulled his hand away, leaving Stretch unfulfilled yet again.

 

**Off Prompt - SF Sangoriel - Bondage, BDSM**

“I’m glad you made it,” Toriel greeted him, and Sans bowed.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“Oh! None of that today,” she laughed, pulling him forward.

“His Majesty’s working?” 

“Not yet,” she smirked at him, “but he will soon,” she said, as she opened a door. He started at Asgore, who laying on a large bed, tied down on his stomach, a ball gag, already shining with saliva, in his mouth. Sans jumped as Toriel wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m quite fond of you,” she said, muzzle brushing against his skull. “Join us?”

“Yes,” Sans replied, breathless with excitement.

 

**Heat - UT/UF Alphyscest - Monster heat, orgasm denial**

“Ngh!” Alphys gasped as deft claws teased her clit.

“More…” she whined.

She wanted to press into the touch, but her Fell counterpart had cruelty strapped her to an examination table once her heat started. She briefly wondered why the straps were there, but it faded quickly. Her heats, annoyingly, left her bereft of her brain’s higher functions.

“More?” The other scientist asked, grinning down at Alphys. “I am curious to see how the heat affects you without stimulation.”

“Noooo…” Alphys moaned as her counterpart left her to get a notebook, desperate tears forming in her eyes.

 

**Guilt - Fellcest - Anxiety Attack**

Sans was cowering. He was hunched, arm over his head, protecting the damaged side. He was scared.

Scared of Papyrus.

“Sans…” he pulled the smaller skeleton into a hug, soul aching at the stiffness in Sans’s bones. “I’m sorry, I would never…”

Papyrus was so sickened at the thought, he couldn’t even finish it. Instead he pressed his teeth to Sans’s. For a moment Sans didn’t reciprocate, but, hesitantly, his mouth opened. Papyrus kissed him gently, licking along his mouth slowly. Eventually, Sans’s tongue brushed against his.

“I’m sorry,” Papyrus repeated as he picked Sans up to carry him upstairs.

 

**Sensory Overload - Edgeberry - Phone Sex, fingering, masturbation**

“SLIP YOUR FINGERS INSIDE,” Edge demanded, palming his cock. There was a squeak on the other end, and he could imagine Blue’s cute blush.

“BUT THAT’S SO LEWD…” Edge could practically hear him wriggling in embarrassment.

“IT’S MY HAND. IT DOES WHAT I SAY.” Edge encouraged. “PUT TWO FINGERS IN. START MOVING THEM.”

“AH!” Blue gasped.

“FASTER.” Edge urged, and Blue moaned into the phone. Edge moved his own hand faster, imagining Blue fingering himself.

“FASTER…” Edge grunted as he started to loose himself in the sounds Blue was making. Eventually, he came with a shout, Edge not far behind.

 

**Innocence Lost - UF Sansby - Implied Rape/Noncon, Implied underage sex, coercion, power dynamics**

He was the only monster in Snowden willing to help out the parentless teen and his unruly brother, after all.

“hey, grillby…thanks giving us a chance,” Sans said as he helped tidy the bar. “wish i could repay you, but-”

“Oh yeah?” Grillby asked, cutting him off, and sat down. Sans gave him a confused look.

“Come here.” Sans did, his confusion slowly transitioning to fear.

“Take off your shirt.” The fear only deepened, and for a moment Sans didn’t move. Then his hands shakily raised, and pulled his shirt with, letting Grillby run his hands along the bones.

 

**Heat - Asgoriel - Monster heat**

“Hhmmm…?” Asgore rumbled as he was roused. His half-woken state didn’t last long. He was pulled awake by a paw pressing against his crotch and grinding. Groaning at the sudden pressure, he lifted his head and looked down.

Toriel was staring up at him, switching to rubbing. Asgore’s hips lifted from the bed.

“My…my queen?” He asked, panting as his arousal grew. She smiled at him, a sharp edge to her normally gentle expression.

There was no reply beyond the paw slipping into his pants. Asgore let her, and resigned himself to a busy night.

 

**Sensory Overload - Swapbros/UF Papyrus - body worship, body image issues, scars**

“Edge…” Stretch said, disappointed, and Edge flinched. They’d talked about this, but he couldn’t get it. These monsters…not even a single execution point between them. Surely, his scars disgusted them.

“I KNOW-” A tongue ran along a scar on his shoulder, distracting him. He glanced over at Stretch. His…good twin was smiling.

“YOU’RE NO LESS FOR THEM.” Blue added as he gently moved his hand from the crack in his skull and licked a scar there.

The two skeletons worked their way along his bones. They moved over his body until his scars actually did feel good.

 

**Tentacles - Papster - Implied Rape/noncon, emotional manipulation, emotional abuse, power dynamics**

“You’re useless in…skilled roles, but I’ve devised a use for you.”

“THAT’S GOOD!” Papyrus said, eyeing the science equipment nervously. “I WANT TO HELP.”

Gaster looked at Papyrus then. He had been cold, ever since Papyrus broke several ‘irreplaceable’ tools.

“I’m glad,” Gaster replied. Papyrus felt something cold and slimy wrapped around his spine. A purple tentacle was winding its way up.

He grabbed at the tentacle. If it kept doing that, he would behave very…inappropriately.

“Papyrus,” He looked up at Gaster. The doctor was unbuttoning his pants as he walked closer. “I thought you wanted to help.”

 

**Shibari and Hitachi - Alphyne - Shibari, Hitatchi, Bondage**

Undyne tested the rope. It held, keeping her immobilized and suspended above Alphys’s exam table, legs spread.

“Everything…okay…?” Alphys asked nervously. Undyne shouldn’t be nervous. Alphys had planned, and tested the bindings thoroughly. Besides, Undyne wasn’t afraid of anything. She just…didn’t like feeling helpless.

“Yeah,” she responded anyways, grinning. The lizard picked something up. Undyne whimpered with the urge to ask what.

She held up some kind of bulbous stick . “I’ve been excited to try…”

“What-” Undyne got out before the round end pressed against her vagina. The vibrations soon made her helpless in the best possible way.

 

**Innocence Lost - UF Papyrus/Sans/Asgore - Rape/noncon, oversized insertion, coercion**

“Sans?” Papyrus asked quietly. It broke his heart.

Papyrus was never quiet.

How could he have done this? Why had he responded to Papyrus’s voice through the phone? Let the phone be taken, so instructions could be given?

Sans didn’t have an answer for Papyrus, even if he could speak. Even if he wasn’t mindlessly riding Asgore’s painfully large cock, two fingers shoved into his mouth, drool dying them red. His spine pressed pressed to Asgore’s chest, the words vibrate through his bones as the king answered. He started to cry.

“Your brother is a little busy. Come help him.”

 

**Somnophilia - SF Sans/UT Papyrus - Noncon/Rape**

“MMMM,” Papyrus moaned as Black rubbed against his pelvis. The arms around Black tightened at the same time he noticed hot magic starting to gather under his phalanges.

“Oh, you aren’t so innocent,” he whispered. Papyrus didn’t respond, still asleep. Black had been surprised when he was woken from his sleep by Papyrus hugging him like some of kind teddybear. And a little mad.

However, it seemed rude to wake his host, even in this situation.

“MMMM!” Black slipped his phalanges into the bone print pajama pants Papyrus was wearing with a wicked grin. He didn’t want to be rude.

 

**Sensory Overload - Gasgoriel**

Gaster hadn’t expected more than tea when Asgore invited him over.

“Aaah!” He gasped, Toriel licking along his femur.

He had always gotten along with the royal family.

“I- haa!” Toriel was lathering attention on his sacrum, making him squirm.

He had thought nothing of it. He certainly hadn’t anticipated being invited into their bedroom.

“Doctor,” Asgore growled, his hips thrusting up under Gaster, where he was sitting on the king’s lap. A hot, hard bulge pressed against the skeleton’s pelvic inlet.

His skull was spinning. It was too much to take, but he was enjoying every minute of it.

 

**Guilt - UF Papyrus/SF Papyrus -Coercion, manipulation, forced bdsm, forced abuse**

“I’m alone.”

“YOU AREN’T! YOU HAVE US.”

“I don’t have a lord…a master.”

“YOU DON’T NEED ONE. YOU’RE YOUR OWN MONSTER HERE.”

“I can't… I can’t I can’t I can’t. I-”

“Y-YOU CAN!”

“Please…..”

“I DON’T…WE CAN HELP YOU.”

“Yes, help me….master.”

“NO! I’M NOT YOUR MASTER! I’M YOUR- I THOUGHT I WAS…”

“Tell me what to do.”

“NO!”

“Use me.”

“NO!”

“Hit me.”

“NO!”

“…….”

“SLI-”

“I am alone.”

“……SLIM…. C-COME…HERE…”

“Call me mutt.”

“COME HERE, M-MUTT.”

“Yes, master!”

“……”

“Use me.”

“GET…ON YOUR KNEES.”

“Now hit me.”

“……”

*slap*

 

**Sensory Overload - Undynecest - strap on, rough, exhibitionism, masturbation**

“H-hng!” Undyne grunted, fighting off completion as her Fell counterpart rammed into her, hard. “…like you mean it…”

“Ha! I’ve been going easy on you,” the other Undyne’s grin sharpened. Surprisingly, she pulled out completely. In the moment of apprehension before she was filled again, Undyne turned to look at their audience.

Alphys was glowing orange. She had her hands up, but with her fingers split. Her counterpart wasn’t even pretending, watching eagerly, hand rubbing purposefully along her pants.

Then the strap on was slammed back in, and Undyne couldn’t do anything but focus on not loosing.

 

**Off Prompt - Papcest**

“Nyeh…” Papyrus struggled in Stretch’s grip. He didn’t want to get away, really. Edge was licking around Papyrus’s pelvis in a way he was enjoying. He didn’t like staying still. However, Stretch was holding his arms so his skull hovered over Stretch’s groin.

“Can’t wait to feel that mouth in action,” Stretch purred. Papyrus flushed. His doubles had started acting strangely at Grillby’s. He had just been drinking his milkshake. Before he knew it,Stretch had returned them to his room.

“Why don’t you show me again how you work that straw…” Stretch freed his cock. Papyrus was happy to oblige

 

**Sensory Overload - Papyaberry - 69**

Papyrus gasped, his skull resting next to Blue’s member. Blue could only hum around Papyrus’s in reply. The taller skeleton groaned with pleasure.

Panting, he licked up and down the erect magic and onto the bone of Blue’s pelvis. Satisfyingly, Blue trembled under him. Sans-sized phalanges clutched at his legs and pulled him down, deeper into Blue’s mouth.

Papyrus gasped, the sound morphing into a cry of pleasure as Blue swallowed around him. Not to be outdone, he drew Blue back into his mouth.

After all, what kind of lover would he be if he came before Blue?

 

**Innocence Lost - BBQ Tacos - Dubcon**

Blue hummed. He was excited to cook for their guest, but still went to change first. His shirt was off and his pants partway down when he felt an odd prickling in his bones.

Turning, he found Slim on his bed, eyelights glued to him and…and magic very…

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Blue yelped, trying to cover himself from the predatory gaze. Slim didn’t answer, but rather crawled off the bed and towards him. His movements were downright animalistic.

“SLIM?” Sans asked, backing up into the wall. He didn’t answer, instead nuzzling Blue’s pelvis and licking. “AH!”

 

**Somno - Swapfellcest - Somnophilia**

“GET UP!”

“Mmm…”

“LAZY SHIT.”

Papyrus still didn’t wake. Normally, at a command, he would. This nap was deeper. And poorly timed.

“FINE!” Sans pushed Papyrus onto his back. At least he was naked.

At some well practiced touches Papyrus’s cock formed, already hard. Sans stood, shedding his shorts. Purple liquid stained them from the trip home. He was going to satisfy himself, one way or another.

He slipped onto the cock without any preamble. It fit perfectly, as always.

“My lord…” Papyrus purred.

“YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME, YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE?”

The only answer was a sharp thrust.

 

**Sensory Overload - Spicy Cinnabon - Dirty talk, teasing**

“…then I’ll slam into you so hard…”

Papyrus squirmed, his patella rubbing together. He shouldn’t be listening to this.

“…my fat, hard cock buried inside of you…”

“STOP…” Papyrus whined, but Red just smirked at him.

“…driving in and out and in and out and in-“

Unable to resist the growing arousal that Red’s words, however dirty and inappropriate, where causing in him, Papyrus surged to his feet and pressed his mouth to Red’s. He immediately became embarrassed by his reaction and stalled, but Red responded by thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Emboldened, Papyrus kissed back.

 

**Tentacles - UT Sans/SF Sans - tentacles**

“HAA…WHAT ARE YOU-?” Black asked, feeling silly. The tentacles weren’t being subtle about removing his shorts, but he had never expected this.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Sans asked. Black scowled. When he had invited Sans to his bedroom, it had been because of his insufferable flirting. For weeks he’d made innuendos at Black.

“I, mmm, intended…more…control…” Black panted as tentacles slipped into his shirt, teasing his ribs.

“Well, maybe it’s time for you to let go and relax,” Sans suggested, surprising Black. What did he-

“Ahhh!!” Black lost track of his thought as tentacles wriggled pelvis

 

**Guilt - Sansgore**

“Sans…you came…”

“You called.” Sans’s laugh echoed hollowly down long corridor. Asgore flinched. Sans’s footsteps were silent compared to his own as they met in the middle.

“Why?” Sans asked, looking for someone to judge. That faith only crushed Asgore more.

“To do your job. I have done a terrible thing…”

Sans stood on his toes, tugging on Asgore’s ears. Asgore leaned down until Sans could nuzzle his fur.

“You carry a great weight,” Sans mumbled, massaging Asgore’s neck. He sighed, relaxing into the touch. “Even I can’t judge you for stumbling. I would much rather help you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be turning one of these drabbles into a oneshot. Feel free to nominate drabbles in the comments, and then I'll post a poll.  
> [It's blank now, but there will be a poll here on Monday.](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/tagged/Polls%20are%20for%20dancing/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Have 30 more drabbles. I hope you enjoy them! 
> 
> There are some 250 drabbles in there. I've been letting myself cheat when an idea really isn't going to fit in 100. >_>
> 
> The pairing (if any) and warnings are listed before each drabble.

**UF Papyrus - Gen - Fluff**

“…PLENTY…”

Sans paused as he heard his brother’s voice. Peeking around a tree, he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

Papyrus was surrounded by moldsmals, wiggling excitedly around his feet. Papyrus had lasagna in one hand and plates in the other.

“GIVE ME ROOM…”

“what are you doing here, bro?”

“SANS! THAT’S, UM…ALL THE LEFTOVERS…I THOUGHT SOMEONE OUT HERE MIGHT WANT THEM. THEY,” he gestured at the milling moldsmals, “LOVE MY COOKING.”

“been making extra…” Sans said. Papyrus flushed at the observation. “best get to it, then. they look like they’ll nibble your tarsals.”

 

**CherryRaspberry - Dom/Sub**

Sans grimaced at the monster that looked so much like him and yet was so… not. He was slouched, and Sans could see several yellow stains dotted across his clothing. There were probably more under the dingy hoodie he was wearing.

“…please…”

He disgusted Sans.

“i- i can’t take it…”

Maybe that’s why Sans enjoyed having Red on his knees, begging for his touch. Lifting one heeled boot, he placed it in front of Red’s skull. There was hesitation, but Red nuzzled against the black leather.

It certainly wasn’t because he loved the look he got when he obliged.

 

**US Sans & UT Sans - Gen**

“is this is a good idea…” Tale asked as Swap followed the crowd of tourists into the room. He hung back with the tour guide and the others who had taken her warning to soul.

“IT’S FINE!” Swap’s eyes sparkled with excitement. With a big grin, he continued on. Tale was a little over whelmed from here, and it had to be worse in there. Blue stopped in the room, the humans coughing and laughing.

“MY SOUL TINGLES!” Swap yelped with a burst of laughter.

“Wow… I don’t think the mint room has ever gotten that reaction,” the guide commented.

 

**Fellcest - Sweetfell tie-in - Fluff**

Food was everywhere. Spices had spilled. Flour coated the side of the fridge. Cheese had gotten to places that didn't seem possible. Milk dripped onto the floor from the counter.

Papyrus surveyed the kitchen, and the hunched form within it, with growing dismay.

“WHA-” he couldn't even finish one word before Sans cut in, his voice shaking and watery.

“I'm sorry. I’ll clean. I just-” a hiccup, “wanted to make you something, for a change.”

Peeking in the pan, Papyrus found something akin to mac-n-cheese, his childhood favorite.

“IT’S…PERFECT,” Papyrus found his voice was thick as well.

 

**Sanswich (UT/US/UF) - Sanscrushing tie-in - Makeup Sex**

“…please…ha…don't stop…” Tale begged as Fell slowed, thrusting languidly. Fell huffed and swatted his left iliac.

“a-as if i would,” he responded, annoyed but affectionate.

Tale flushed and returned to Swap, kissing him sloppily. Swap responded eagerly.

The events leading up to this point had him reeling. Fell and Swap had been arguing about something stupid…he couldn’t remember. He’d said it was stupid, upsetting them both, and almost had to call date night a failure. He wasn’t sure who had started it, but they ended up kissing and apologizing.

Not a bad method of conflict resolution.

 

**KetchupBerry - Fluff**

“O-OH!” Tale smiled as Swap sunk into the bed. He ran his hands over Swap’s humerus, fighting off the urge to make a joke.

After gently rotating Swap’s carpels, he tugged on each phalanges, occasionally getting a soft pop. Swap really carried a lot of tension. His spine had been a mess.

“how ya feelin?” Tale asked, task complete.

“GOOO,” Swap mumbled into the pillow. Tale ran his hand down Swap’s spine softly, producing a visible shiver and soft sigh. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled Swap in for a cuddle and, his favorite part, a nap.

 

**Reborntale Gaster - Gen**

He looked down on Snowdin, as he normally did. Today, however, was different. The residents were fleeing, gathering together, and fighting. Gaster didn’t care much for their squabbles. He was much more interested in the being that created them.

Spreading his ink-black, leathery wings, he spiraled down to the ground.

As he followed the trail, he felt magic flare up. A demon subdued an angel. A couple angels defeated a demon.

Gaster paused as he encountered Asriel, radiant and sickening, herding some angels away from the fighting. Instinctively, his wings mantled, but, again, the angel looked right through him.

 

**Uggy/Mercy - Bondage/Shibari**

Testing the last rope, Uggy stood back to admire her work. Mercy hung, stretched out laying down. Ropes dipped under and around her, before leading up to the ceiling, and a whole length had been used to bind her arms together above her head. Her wings hung down through the rope, shifting as she tested the binding.

“Snug?” Uggy asked, gently running a finger up along Mercy’s leg, lifting it over ropes, in a tap-stroke pattern that had Mercy wriggling with barely contained laughter. The ropes held, so Uggy began to tease Mercy mercilessly with fingers, tail, and tongue.

 

**Uggy/Sable/Queen - Bondage, Praise Kink**

“Got you,” Uggy drew Sable closer and wrapped her until she was covered in coils from the waist down, leaving room for her tail. She stroked her fingers gently through the soft feathers of Sable’s wings, smiling as the other shivered. Sable was trapped, all theirs.

“We heard you saying some not so nice things, dear one,” Uggy whispered in her ear as The Queen walked gracefully into view, eyes sharp, and stopped in front of her.

“Now we have some words for you,” The Queen added, stepping close and closing Sable in between them. “Like, wonderful, strong, amazing…”

 

**Toriel/Alphys - Noncon, Power dynamics, oral sex**

“I really should…” Alphys gasped as a tongue traveled up the inside of her leg. The thought was washed away, the Queen’s tongue reaching it’s destination squirming inside of her. All thought was lost to the talented ministrations until Toriel stopped. Alphys flushed the way the fur along the front of Toriel’s snout shone in the light. The boss monster reclined, bringing Alphys with her.

“I have…duties…” She said in a panting whisper.

“Yes, you do,” Toriel replied, effortlessly arranging Alphys to her liking and pulling their hips together. Alphys nodded and ground forward dutifully.

 

**Sans Kissed Him - Papyrus Saw Him tie-in - Unrelated Fontcest**

Papyrus was hugging him. Sans felt heat suffuse his bones. That was Papyrus. He warmed Sans in in so many ways. Meeting him had been like seeing color for the first time. Sans hadn't known what he lacked, and now... now…

He was too weak to face life without Papyrus.

If Sans were strong, he would protect Papyrus from the pain and darkness. Sans would tell him to leave and never come back. If he were strong, Sans would step back, say it, and watch Papyrus take his Battle Body home with a smile.

He was too weak.

 

**UF Sans & Undyne - Gen**

“Sentry Sans, are you slacking off again?” Undyne barked out as she approached the skeleton’s station. Sans lifted one hand to wave at her, maintaining his laid back posture. The fish monster scowled at him, from his feet on the counter to his belly to his stupid sk-

“How the fuck are you fat?” She asked, reaching forward to push his feet off. Sans grunted as his chair fell forward. His smile didn't waver, which just pissed her off more.

“There’s nothin’ to it.” He said, shrugging and lifted his shirt. Sure enough, there was nothing there. Undyne’s eye twitched.

 

**Swapfellcest - Fluff**

  
“M’lord.”

“What is it?”

“May I speak… openly?” Papyrus inched closer.

“Very well,” Sans agreed. He leaned forward unconsciously, curious.

“M’l-” Papyrus cleared his throat. “Sans.”

Sans frowned. What could be so important that he would need to break character?

“When one monster loves another, and they decide that it’s time to… take things further-”

“Papyrus…”

“Hold on. Questions at the end. Anyways, sex-”

“Papyrus!” Sans snapped, flushing purple. “Is this the fucking talk?”

“Well, yeah. Alphys said-”

Sans groaned with embarrassment.

“I don’t care! You think I need the talk?? We do it almost every night…”

 

**Edgeberry - Fluff**

“THE SKIES ABOVE ARE BLUE…” Edge sang, the song echoing slightly behind. Blue giggled.

“MY HEART WAS WRAPPED…” Blue tapped his windowsill, looking down from his room. Edge prepared to belt out the next line.

There was a crackle.

The music stopped.

“UP IN- “ Edge stuttered, lyrics lost to him without the music. Blue looked at him, worried. He was failing, his chance to woo Blue slipping away. He had to say something…

“LET ME PUT MY PENIS IN YOU!” He shouted. Blue startled and stared.

“PLEASE?” Edge added.

The back door opened, revealing an angry orange eyelight.

Edge ran.

 

**HoneyKetchup - Isolation Tie-in - Noncon, shower sex**

“Ah,” Sans moaned into his arm. Water poured down, muffling what escaped.

“Don’t be shy,” Stretch whispered. Sans shrank away, whimpering. “He knows.”

Sans gasped, letting Stretch spread his legs. He slid down the wall at a touch, his upper body was pressed against it, hands braced, spine bowed, and pelvis on display.

His brother knew. Papyrus was their biggest fan.

Sans didn’t let it hurt him. Papyrus didn't know.

How could he not know?

Sans couldn't hold back a wail as Stretch thrust into him, crushing him against the wall.

He hoped Papyrus heard it.

But no one came.

 

**Alphys/Undyne/Toriel - Noncon, punishment sex**

“Your-” Undyne was forced to her knees in front of Toriel. She shook at the fiery look in her eyes.

“Please!” She turned to plead with Alphys, but the look she got was just as harsh.

“You’ve been bad.” Toriel admonished. Undyne was picked up, her handcuffed hands jerking uselessly, and dumped onto the couch. Alphys and Toriel stood over her, looming.

“I’m sorry…” the fish monster squeaked. She really shouldn’t have put the shower camera in Alphys’s house.

“Oh,” Alphys grabbed Undyne’s pants, pulling them down with a sharp jerk. “You’ll be begging for forgiveness for a while more.”

 

**Kustard - Tastes Like Ketchup tie-in - Noncon, vore**

“Go on.”

Sans looked at the massive skull of the demon, warped and tinted orange from the translucent flesh separating them, then back at Mustard.

They were huddled in the cramped space of the demon’s… stomach.

“You want…?” Mustard asked, voice shaking. The only response was a hand on the outside of the magical flesh, shaking them.

Mustard sprawled on top of Sans, and the hand compressed the flesh above them, trapping him there.

“Go on,” the demon repeated. “And I’ll let you out.”

Trembling, Sans reached up to touch Mustard. The other grimaced, but didn't try to stop him.

 

**US Undyne/Toriel - Noncon, stalking, bad touch doctor**

“There's no need!” Toriel waved away the gown and began to strip down to her underwear. Undyne could hardly believe it. Convincing Toriel she needed a checkup had been genius.

Undyne opted for a “hands on” exam. She ran them along the soft fur and supple flesh of Toriel’s torso and… chest. So much better than the light touches from Toriel’s bedroom.

“Raise your feet and spread your knees.”

Toriel did, pink showing through the fur of her face.

“Might be a little cold…” Undyne put on gloves and squeezed out some lubricant. Toriel nodded, trusting Undyne completely.

 

**US Undyne/Alphys - Noncon voyeurism, stalking**

It was easy enough to get into Alphys’s house. She didn't lock her doors. Why would she in the safety of the underground?

Watching the new feed with interest, Undyne almost squealed when she saw Alphys come into the bathroom, sweaty with the exertion of training. She hit record and settled into her chair.

Alphys was as enthusiastic in showering as anything else. Undyne watched raptly as the lizard monster threw punches at thin air, muscles tensing under wet scales.

Moaning to herself, Undyne reached down and rubbed her hand over her crotch, imagining those muscles under her hands.

 

**US Sansby - Fluff**

“Hello!” Sans chirped, waving as he walked past Grillby’s table. He got a wave and a crackle in return. A few of Grillby’s family, little floating ash balls, brushed his skull.

It was really too bad Sans didn't have time to stop and talk. Grillby was the kind of monster Sans admired, hard-working and warm-hearted. He was there, every day, for his family.

Someday Sans would have the the time to talk to him, he told himself as he stopped at the end of the room and looked back, blushing. Someday he would have the courage.

 

**HoneyMuffin - Noncon**

You would think that six arms would give her some kind of advantage. He couldn’t restrain them all.

Papyrus seemed to understand that, so he kept her off balance instead, throwing her onto the bed face down. She used them to catch herself, and, before she recovered, he was pushing her skirt up, one hand pressing into her back.

All sis tried to resist, but he was much stronger than his lanky frame would suggest.

With one hand on her back, he was able to pull down her panties with the other.

“Papyrus… “ She tried to plead with him. Instead of a reply she felt his fingers slip into her. The intrusion made her gasp and wriggle, trying to break free. The bones weren’t cold, but they were hard, almost impersonal, much like Papyrus’s attitude. He’d given up his false charm as soon as he had her trapped.

The fingers didn’t stay long, just enough to trick her body into arousal. It was once they were removed that she started to cry. She knew what came next.

He grunted as he thrust into her, easily audible over the muffled sound of her scream. She wasn’t sure why one set of hands had clapped over her mouth to smother it. She should want someone to hear, to come save her.

She was scared of him. Scared of what he might do if she did. So the hands stayed, her other arms clutching at the quilt while he drove into her mercilessly.

 

**Arm Twiiiiiiiiddles Away - Fontcest - Fluff**

“…CAN’T SLEEP ALL DAY!” Papyrus lectured, one finger waving wildly.

“don’t see why not,” Sans shrugged.

“I SHALL TELL-”

Sans was roused by a pop and looked up. Papyrus’s eyes bulged, one arm missing at the elbow.

“what the-”

Movement grabbed his attention. That was Papyrus’s arm. It was moving. It was…

“IT’S GETTING AWAY!” Papyrus exclaimed. Sure enough, it was headed upstairs. “STOP IT!”

Papyrus raced after it, Sans teleporting after and snatching the arm up.

“lost somethin’?” Sans held it in one hand, the hand resting in his other. Its fingers twiddled, and Sans giggled.

Well that’s interesting.

 

**I Twiddle You - Fontcest - Fluff**

“SANS! YOU LOST YOUR ARMS.”

Sans looked down at his humeri, wiggling the two stumps of bones with a smile.

“yep,” he replied.

“SANS! ARE YOU USING YOUR DISMEMBERED LIMBS FOR SHENANIGANS?”

“perhaps…” Sans walked out to the living room, where his arms were twiddling all over Papyrus. The yelling had been replaced with panting laughter.

“SANS…” Papyrus gasped. “HOW ARE YOU… CONTROLLING…?”

“I’m not,” he smiled as one of his hands tapped it's way up Papyrus’s ribs. “I always want you… with every bone in my body.”

Papyrus flushed, first with pleasure, then with frustration.

“SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!”

 

**Swapfellcest - Degradation**

“Ah!” Sans gasped beneath him, phalanges clasped around his neck. His spine was starting to ache, but the steady stream of moans and curses coming from Sans kept him going.

“Miserable cur. Nngh! You, haaa, better not slack off.”

Sans’s legs were up and bent, his femurs clacking against Papyrus’s pelvis.

“Ahhh! Shit. How dare you… mmmm. How dare you make me…”

Sans talked constantly, as an outlet for a mind as hyper as his body, much of it degrading Papyrus. Sex was no exception.

“My lo-”

“Shut up! Thrust harder, you waste of space.”

Papyrus could listen forever.

 

**Fontcest - Fluff**

“Pap…” Sans moved to Papyrus’s lap. He stripped off his shirt, tugging on Papyrus’s. Papyrus impatiently kissed him once he was free of it. Sans rubbed their ribs together, the kiss turning frantic.

Suddenly, Papyrus’s ribs twinged painfully. He held Sans, who drew back his skull with a hiss. They both fell still, panting.

“What-?” Papyrus asked, looking down. Sans felt along the area, trying to pull away. That caused more pain, stopping him.

“Sorry…” He sighed. “We’re a little…stuck.”

“Really?”

“Pretty sure. I can… feel it in my bones.”

It was going to be a long night.

 

**Papyaberry - Fluff**

They had kissing down. Blue smiled at memories of nights spent just kissing.

“NOW WHAT?” Papyrus asked, blushing furiously.

“I THINK WE… TOUCH EACH OTHER…” Blue was, too.

They had removed their clothing. That was as far as their knowledge went. What went where, when, and how were mysteries.

“OKAY.” Papyrus touched his arm. Blue blushed. That hadn't quite been what he meant. He reciprocated, reaching for Papyrus’s ribs. He ran his phalanges along them.

“OH!” Papyrus shivered.

“GOOD?” Blue asked.

“SEE FOR YOURSELF!” Papyrus offered with a smile and rubbed along Blue’s ribs.

“AH!” Oh, that was nice.

 

**Sans/Humans - Noncon, Group Sex, Cum Inflation, Vomit**

“N-no mo-”

His mandible was grabbed, skull yanked forward into another solid mass of flesh. He fought to keep his mouth shut, but his jaw was getting tired. It yielded easily to the human’s fingers.

He whined as the member was shoved in, hitting the back of his throat. It was musky and hot, byproducts of the humans’ drastically different biology. He gagged around it, the hastily formed sack of magic holding the previous humans’ biological release clenching and trembling with the need to empty itself. Something he had no natural recourse for.

“Mmm!!” He yelled around the member, trying to warn them. Maybe they’d finally stop if they knew. They didn't listen, of course, and the human currently invading him humped his face eagerly while Sans used up every scrap of control he had resisting.

It had run out by the time the slimy, thick liquid hit the back of his throat. He gagged and couldn't stop. The human finally withdrew, but all that did was clear the way.

“Oh gross!” The humans yelped and laughed and admonished him, stepping away from the growing mess on the floor. Sans did nothing to reply, unable to stop now that he had started emptying his relieved magic. Streaks of blue ran through the milky white puddle, perhaps explaining the pain that ran along his conjured throat and stomach.

When it finally ended, Sans felt weak. His limbs, shaking, gave up and he slumped into the filth while the humans laughed.

 

**Sans - Gen - Sick**

“You are burning up!” Papyrus dashed off, leaving Sans croaking after him. Sans might have followed him, but raising his arm had been painful. Actually moving his-

He woke alone. There were signs of activity. A bowl of water sat by the bed, and he was in a pair of Papyrus’s pajamas, left unbuttoned, arms and legs rolled up. Sans sat up with a grunt.

Dizziness hit him and he fell back, curling-

“Sans!”

Papyrus was upset. Sans wanted to tell him it was okay. It was all going to be okay.

All he could do was groan miserably.

 

**UF Sans - Blood, Knife**

“Haa,” Sans panted, trying to keep focused. His thoughts were water in a sieve. He could scoop all day long, but held nothing. Marrow ran to his jaw and dripped off. Some of it slipped into his mouth, the taste was hijacking his senses.

A pleased hum drew his barely present eyelights to the side. He wasted a rare coherent thought wondering why even the little points of magic hurt.

Perhaps because everything hurt.

He wheezed as the knife returned to his skull, beginning the series of scratches that would form another line of the cruel image being carved there.

 

**Sans - Major Injury, Broken Bone**

He couldn't hear.

It surprised Sans. He dwelled on that, despite having more important things to worry about.

He just didn't understand. He didn't have ears in the first place. How frustrating for his body to arbitrarily denying him this.

Well, it wasn't quite true that he couldn't hear anything. The other side of his skull was intact, but it buzzed with the aftershock, a persistent ringing muffling everything else. He tried to shake it off, but that only made him dizzy. He stumbled into a heap, just in time to see the foot taking aim for the other side.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped doing the 100 word challenge a little ways back, needed to let myself run with ideas for a while. Anything under 500 words will be grouped, over that up to 1000 will be individual chapters. Prompts that break 1000 words will be in my one shot collection. 
> 
> As always, prompts welcome in comments, or on my Tumblr (see end notes). 
> 
> HUGE Thank you to Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)) for the art! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the drabbles! <3

**Swap Muffet/Sans - Bondage**

“Oh dear,” Muffet’s fangs glistened in the warm lights of the cafe. Normally they gave the restaurant a homey, welcoming feel. Right now they were more like mood lighting.  
  
“You seem to be all tied up,” she cooed, voice just as warm.  
  
“Muffet,” Sans breathed, torso straining against the webbing. She giggled and stroked too gently along his pelvis. He was suspended, reclining, in a web across the space behind the bar, limbs thoroughly. Papyrus was snoring on that very bar. Sans flushed at the thought of doing this so close to his brother. He was too far gone to wake, but it was still so… lewd. Sans had to keep his voice low.  
  
“Ah!” Muffet made it hard to be quiet as she climbed onto the web with him.

**Edgepuff - Noncon, Bondage**

“Mm!” Edge rocked, trying to free his wrists from the sloppy, but secure, knots. His rib cage rolled across the bed uselessly.  
  
“Hold on,” Papyrus, deceptive fucker, said calmly, removing Edge’s pants.  
  
“No fucking way!” Edge mumbled into his gag. His counterpart snickered. There was fabric rustling behind him. Oh fuck, no way. Edge brought his knees up to propel himself forward. Even just falling off the bed would alert their brothers.  
  
“Oooh, presenting yourself?” Papyrus cooed, grabbing his pelvis. Edge cursed, thrashing his legs. Papyrus’s strong grip held him steady as hard magic painfully breached his.

**CherryBerry - Lamia, Hypnotic Eyes**

Sans stood very still, only turning his skull enough to follow the motion of the lamia as it circled around him. He’d heard stories, but the creatures were rare. He hadn’t actually expected to meet one.  
  
The blue scales seemed to be pure magic, tapering off to expose a skeleton for its torso and above. It had a worn but clean bandanna and gloves. Sans hadn’t expected them to wear clothes. Some claimed they could speak, if crudely.  
  
“Hi there…” Sans decided to try greeting it, since it was already interested in him. The lamia’s skull tilted up to his face and it swung closer, the loop of it’s tail closing uncomfortably.  
  
“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Sans held up his hands. The lamia inspected them, it’s forked tongue tickling the surface. It suddenly looked up again, catching Sans’s sockets and smiling. It had huge, bright blue eyelights.  
  
“My name is… Sans…” Sans introduced himself, but he almost lost track of his own name.  
  
“Do… do… do you…” He wanted to ask the lamia if it could understand him, but the thought wouldn’t finish. All he could manage was to stare at the bright eyelights and grin. What was he doing again?  
  
His body slowly became aware of pressure, starting with forcing his legs together and working up until he was all squished together. His skull was the only thing left unobstructed, which was good, because he couldn’t stop staring. That didn’t seem right. Maybe he should be scared. His ribs kind of hurt.  
  
The thoughts dissolved as soon as they formed, and he couldn’t act on them or even consider the implications of them. He couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of his own soul and a gentle hiss from the lamia. He couldn’t feel anything but the firm coils around his body, he couldn’t see anything but the lamia’s face with its friendly grin.  
  
The fear he should have felt at seeing that grin split open to reveal long, wicked fangs was lost in the blue emptiness that filled his mind.

**Gaster & Sans - Unwilling Medical Experimentation**

“We can’t have you dusting. One moment.”  
  
Sans gave the straps a sharp tug. They were tight enough to grind his carpels together. Gaster had learned from last time. Nothing shy of removing his phalanges would get him out of them this time.  
  
A metal stand came to a stop by Sans’s skull. Gaster untied Sans’s shirt, exposing his rib cage. Thin phalanges reached up into it and summoned his soul.  
  
“Gah! What the fuck-” Sans yelled, resisting the urge to struggle. It wouldn’t take much to dust him now. He couldn’t risk leaving Papyrus alone in this place.  
  
“You are currently too fragile to use. This should correct that long enough to get results.”  
  
Hands moved around in his rib cage, then sharp, piercing pain spiked through him, centered around his soul.

  
  
“Ah! FUCK!” Sans convulsed. Pressure was building up under the pain. Forcing his skull to the side he followed a red tube from a bag on the stand down and into his rib cage. No, the tube was clear. Whatever the fuck was in it was red, and being pumped into his soul.  
  
“Oh, interesting. Your HP already appears higher.” Gaster sat back and watched him twitch on the examination bed.  
  
Sans opened his mouth to demand the needle be taken out, but all that came out was a whimper.  
  
“Let’s get started then. I wonder how much your body can take before the treatment isn’t enough.” He reached for a cruel looking hook with a grin.

**PapayaBerry - Fluff**

“Okay, this is the hardest part. It takes a lot of practice to become skilled at. Luckily for you, I’ve been training almost every day.” Papyrus explained to Blue as they came to a stop at their destination. Blue looked at him expectantly.  
  
“We are now required to… choose a flavor,” Papyrus gestured dramatically at the menu. Blue followed his arm, stopping as his gaze hit the list of temptations. His eyelights bounced left and right while he read over them. The stars in them grew larger with each line.  
  
“How?” He asked, looking up at Papyrus. “I want them all.”  
  
Papyrus grinned, ready to show Blue just how good he had gotten at ordering the cold, creamy, delectable treat.  
——  
“Dude, your brother is too much,” Stretch commented as he watched Papyrus try and balance about ten ice cream cones between his fingers.  
  
“You're one to talk,” Sans snorted. Papyrus was being his usual over exuberant self. Ice cream was smeared across both him and Blue. Despite his full hands, he couldn't stop talking with them. Blue didn't seem to mind, his eyelights set to disappear up into his socket as he tried each new flavor.  
  
“Blue looks like he’s cum about three times,” he continued to rib Stretch.  
  
“Don't say that,” Stretch glared at him. “That's my little brother.” Sans just smiled back and sipped his coffee. He hadn't taken to human sweets like Papyrus had. They were always too rich.  
  
“Just callin’ it like I see it,” he shrugged and Stretch flipped him off. Sans didn’t have a retort, so they settled into the comfortable silence that followed friendly banter.  
  
Papyrus and Blue went on like that for a while, until Blue had tried everything and they had split up the cones via a long series of negotiations. By the time they were done, most of the ice cream had melted, but they proceeded to drink up what was left and munch on the cones happily.  
  
When Blue leaned in and licked some strawberry off Papyrus’s cheekbone, Sans had to look away. He caught Stretch’s sockets as he did the same.  
  
“They're pretty cute, huh?” Stretch asked. Smiling at each other, they glanced back. The moment was over, but it was no less true for it, which made it pretty easy to just sit back and wait for their brothers to remember they existed.

**Swapfell Sans - Gen**

“…want me to help?” Papyrus watched Sans reach for the jar of sauce for a moment before offering. Sans whipped his skull around to glare at Papyrus, which he full expected. He’d had to offer, though. It was just too sad. Sans was already kneeling on the counter, but the top shelf of their upper cabinets was still a bit too high for him.  
  
“SHUT UP,” Sans climbed down and straightened his clothes. “OF COURSE I DON’T NEED ANY HELP, IDIOT.”  
  
“…of course,” Papyrus smiled. Riling Sans up was fun too. “Dinner soon?”  
  
Sans’s skull turned a fraction like he wanted to glare at the jar, but he restrained himself.  
  
“SHUT UP,” Sans stalked past Papyrus to the door. “WE’RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER.”  
  
Papyrus perked up. That was an unexpected perk. Sans usually cursed him out for eating anywhere but home.  
  
“YOU’RE PAYING.” That cut his celebration short. Papyrus sure hoped Muffet would put it on his tab.

**Kustard - Dry Humping**

“Red,” Sans moaned, holding onto Red’s jacket. It wasn’t necessary to stay standing, despite his weak legs. Red had pinned him to the wall, using his full strength. Holding it just helped ground him.  
  
Red laughed, breathy and soft. He thrust his pelvis against Sans’s, driving their cocks together for a few seconds of blissful friction, aided by their clothes. When he drew away, Sans thrust forward, chasing the feeling.  
  
“Red,” he whined, using the only word with meaning right now. Red gave him a wicked smile that said Sans was in for a whole lot more.

**Edgeberry - Fluff**

“…and Fluffy Bunny went to his woodland friends-”  
  
“Is that a fox?” Edge interrupted Blue to point at the colorful page of the book.

  
  
“fox… fox…fox…” The echo flowers chanted.  
  
“Yes,” Blue turned to look up at Edge from his spot in his lap. His face was drawn down into a frown of concentration.  
  
“Why would a fox be friends with a bunny? They’re enemies in the wild.” Edge asked.  
  
“Not these foxes!” Blue chided him. Why did he have to be so negative about everything? “These foxes are his friends!”  
  
“friends… friends…”  
  
“I don’t buy it,” Edge sniffed.  
  
“Well, just listen to the story,” Blue turned back to the book, trying not to pout. He went back to reading, making sure to say everything with a little extra happiness. The echo flowers picked up words here and there to pass among themselves.  
  
“…It was all of his friends!” Blue read, adding a little note of his own, “Even the foxes. They had all come to help Fluffy Bunny. His ears perked back up and he wiped the tears from his eyes…”  
  
Something hit the top of Blue’s skull with a little splat. He glanced up. Tears were streaming down Edge’s face as he stared at the book.  
  
“Edge?” Blue asked quietly. Edge looked down at him, his expression strikingly vulnerable. Blue teared up just seeing it.  
  
“They’re such good friends…” Edge warbled.  
  
Blue set the book aside. In the end, Edge was just a big softie. Once Blue had figured that out, he had started to fall for the ‘edgy’ skeleton. He turned to face Edge, hugging him around the neck and pressing a kiss to one wet cheek. Edge crushed Blue to himself in return, sniffling against Blue’s shoulder. He just needed help expressing it sometimes.

**Fontcest - Dismemberment**

“Ah! Papyrus!” Papyrus walked calmly into the living room when he finally heard San’s cry.  
  
“Bro, your arms…” Sans started as soon as he caught sight of Papyrus, who was indeed without either of his arms. His hands, minus their gloves, had taken hold of Sans. One had managed to hold both of Sans’s wrists. The other only had one ankle, but that was enough to immobilize him. Sans looked worried, his free leg kicking.  
  
“Not so funny now?” Papyrus walked over to Sans.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Sans eyed him warily. “Seems to be getting out of… hand.”  
  
Papyrus’s brow twitched.

**HoneyBBQ - Noncon/Rape**

He never got to be in charge.  
  
The other him didn’t even care. He just nodded along with his brother and did as he said— or didn’t— and nothing ever came of it. His brother just stamped his foot and put his hands on his crest.  
  
Papyrus loved being with Sans, but sometimes he just wanted to take control.  
  
“Mmmm!” The other thrashed, but he was well tangled in his own stupid pull over. The tank top under it had ridden up and exposed his ribs. Papyrus grabbed them and pushed him down to the floor. His legs thrashed around Papyrus ineffectually. Moving to remove his pants would be too much trouble, so Papyrus just pulled at a seam until it ripped.  
  
The sharp noise froze the other monster, making it easier to move the fabric out of the way.  
  
“No no no no…” Papyrus ignored the muffled pleas and started to simulate the other.  
  
He just wanted to be in control for once.

**Papster - Noncon/Rape**

“Papyrus…” Gaster tugged his arms, trying to pull them free of Papyrus’s grip. One made it out, and Gaster raised it, pushing on Papyrus’s chest. Papyrus calmly grabbed the arm and raised it above Gaster’s skull again, returning it to the hand holding them there.  
  
“Doctor Gaster,” he said in an oddly quiet and soothing voice, “please hold still.”  
  
“Papyrus, please don’t do this,” Gaster pleaded, renewing his struggles. Papyrus had been more careful, and he couldn’t break free again. His pants were unfastened, and Papyrus’s other hand went down them, grabbing his pelvis and grinding against his sensitive pubis. Gaster gasped, his body arching involuntarily at the strong stimulation.  
  
“Please…” he begged.  
  
Papyrus looked at his face finally. The skeleton’s bright smile was still present, and it only grew as it took in his tear streaked face.  
  
“It’s all going to be okay,” he murmured, leaning down to suck on Gaster’s clavicle.

**Gastercest**

“This is highly inappropriate,” Gaster all but moaned as the other him pulled him down by his lab coat for a kiss. Not that the relative appropriateness of the situation ever stopped them.  
  
“So you don’t want to?” The version of him from that darker, more dangerous world grinned at him when he broke the kiss and called him on his bluff. Magic heating his face, Gaster just reinitiated the kiss. As they made out he slowly sank down until he was too low to keep up the kiss and fell to his knees. The other him flushed red, spreading his legs.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked Gaster, all the taunting gone. He had an earnest, concerned look on his face as he gazed down at Gaster.  
  
“Very,” Gaster replied pulling open the pants and licking along the bone underneath.

**Dustberry - Implied Bad Stuff**

“You again,” the bright version of him watched warily as Sans stepped forward out of the shadows. He was almost painful to look at, the light that made it into the cavern lighting up his light blue ‘uniform’ so it looked brilliant.  
  
“I…” Sans wanted to justify his presence there, but he didn’t have a justification. He had just wanted to see the other. There wasn’t an purpose to him being there. If there had been, the other him wouldn’t have liked the results all that much. Sans only did one thing when he found other worlds.  
  
“Are you okay?” The other walked closer to Sans, who drew away. If he got too close he would see the dust caked onto his clothes. Sans didn’t want to be found out. He didn’t want the bright one to know what he was.  
  
“I’m fine,” he said hoarsely. “Just needed… a break.”  
  
“Oh… okay.” The other him smiled at him before turning back to his ridiculously ineffective trap. Sans smiled, remembering Papyrus building a similar one. A chill went down his spine. This was the one place where that particular demon fell silent. He wished he could do more than visit once in a while. He would have to leave soon. Even now the urge to claim the other him was swelling.  
  
Sans could imagine what it would be like, luring him closer, pushing him down, holding him, tainting him. He grinned, heat suffusing his bones as he watched the innocent charade of the other’s ‘guard’ duties. He was painfully trusting and naive. If Sans didn’t get out of here…  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”  
  
Sans’s always tenuous self-control snapped.

**Sansby - Grillby/Grillby/Sans - Blindfold**

It wasn’t like temperature mattered to a skeleton. They couldn’t really freeze or overheat. No sweat glands, no fleshy bits, no nervous system outside of the tough shell of their bones.  
  
The heat produced by not one, but two Grillbys was starting to challenge that assumption. Sans was sweating something in the magic twinged heat produced by their bodies as they closed in on him.  
  
Then again, maybe that was nerves.  
  
Sans would have never suspected Grillby of being into this, and at first he had rebuffed his counterpart, calling him rude, cruel, and crude.  
  
Which made Sans’s current predicament particularly confusing.  
—  
Sans made a pretty sight kneeling between them, stripped down to the bone. The warm light of the bar almost made his bones look soft. His hands were together in front of his rib cage, the fingers playing anxiously with each other. The seeking, curious jerks of his skull as he reacted to each gust of wind and creak of the floorboards made the ends of the black blindfold brush along his shoulders where they dangled.

  
  
He opened his mouth, froze, and then closed it again, his skull turning from right to left as Grillby approached him. Even without seeing his sockets, his expression was so needy Grillby couldn’t help himself. He reached out and ran one hand along Sans’s skull, giving him some sign they were there.  
  
“Always so weak,” the other him huffed, coming up to Sans from the other side. Sans jumped, but a smile broke out across his face. One hand went to Grillby’s pant leg, clinging to it as if he was afraid he’d be left alone again. As if Grillby could stop once he started touching Sans. Sans’s other hand reached for Burn, who, of course, angled it for his crotch before stepping into the touch.  
  
Grillby blushed, despite the intent of this very evening. Sans just grinned wider, his face still turned towards Grillby, and kneaded Burn’s very distinct bulge. How the other him could be so shameless, Grillby would never know, but he would always be thankful for it.  
  
“Oh yes, right there,” Burn groaned, making Grillby’s own erection twitch with want.  
  
Sans seemed to know- he always knew Grillby so well- and ran his hand up Grillby’s leg to rub enticingly at his member through his pants. Grillby bit back his own groan, but he couldn’t help pressing his hips forward into it.  
  
Tonight was going to be fun.

**FluffyHoodies - Fluff**

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Red snapped, his arms crossed and his body turning away from Papyrus. “Paps must have bought that.”  
  
Papyrus smiled, reaching out and tugging on the hood of Red’s jacket.  
  
“It’s okay if you did,” he whispered, leaning down to put his skull next to Red’s. Edge would have never bought any kind of condiment. “I’m touched.”  
  
“Well you shouldn’t be,” Red persisted, glaring at the offending bottle of barbecue sauce. “Gross sweet shit.” He stuck out his tongue at it, grimacing. Had he actually tried it? Papyrus smiled down at him.  
  
“So I guess you might as well have the bottle,” Red finished, walking stiffly away from Papyrus and out of the kitchen.  
  
“So cute,” Papyrus mused with a pleased blush. He picked up the bottle and took off the top. It was a strange sauce, yellow tinted with an almost sour smell. He would be damned if he didn’t enjoy Red’s gift after all that, however. He took a cautious sip.  
  
“Spicy,” he swallowed it, wincing, his sockets tearing up. It still brought a smile on his face.

**Kustard - Injury**

“What are you doing?” Sans held onto Red’s sleeve like it was a lifeline. It was, as far as he could tell, all that was keeping Red from running off to get himself killed.  
  
Red was gasping, his arm wrapped around his ribs. A dark red line of marrow ran down his face, and Sans wasn't sure if the bit by his mouth was from that or a separate injury. He was in no shape to keep fighting, and he didn’t even have to. The monsters who had jumped them had fled in the face of his vicious onslaught. There was still fiery rage in Red’s sockets, and he pulled against Sans’s grip, though he was too preoccupied to actually break free.  
  
“Red, please,” Sans was starting to get scared. It was very possible Red could die if Sans couldn’t get him to stand down and get treatment. He walked his hands up Red’s jacket until he could switch to wrapping Red in his arms. “Please stay with me.”

**Kustard - Possessive**

“Where do you think you’re going?” The voice was groggy, but there was an undercurrent of sharpness that made Red freeze in his tracks. He had his jacked half on, one foot slid into his shoe. There was no denying that he had been leaving.  
  
“Just… for a walk,” he offered, not turning around. He could feel his brow bones pulling down into a worried expression. Until he could get them under control it wasn’t safe to show his face. Sans was much sharper than he let on, Red had come to find out.  
  
“We hate walking,” Sans pointed out, and Red heard the mattress creak. Steeling himself, he at least tried to stop the rattling of his bones. A sudden weight across his back made him gasp. Arms circled his neck, tightening just a little to tight. “You were going to leave.”  
  
“N-no…” Red swallowed. He let Sans’s body push his from half kneeling to sitting on the dirty floor. “Not for long. I gotta let my bro know where I am, then I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Your brother…” Sans sighed softly. Red winced. That was the wrong thing to say. “Why… why him and only him?” Sans’s body shook, rocking Red’s with it. “Why won’t they reset already?”  
  
Red turned and wrapped Sans in a hug, his foot slipping free of the shoe. He sat down crosslegged and let Sans huddle into his lap. Tears gathered along his own sockets as he held the sobbing mess of bones.  
  
“You can’t go,” Sans gasped, clutching at Red. “I can’t let you go.”  
  
“I… won’t…” Red promised, banishing thoughts of Papyrus and home from his mind.

**Honeymustard - Noncon/Rape, Shibari, Suspension**

“You sick fuck!” Red’s insults were getting weaker. Papyrus stood and walked over to the bound monster. Red didn't look as tough as he talked, fear gnawing at his tough exterior. His struggles resumed, fruitlessly He had tired himself out already trying to work the rope free from his left arm. It looked a little loose, he supposed. Papyrus wondered what he had intended to do if it worked. It's not like a lose arm would get him far.  
  
Red’s body was bound by a complicated series of ropes which also kept him suspended above the ground. His arms were behind his back, bound together with a cord that wound through his radii and ulnae in a ladder pattern. His legs had been even more fun.  
  
The hooks that held his legs up were separated, pulling his legs apart as far as they would go. They were bent up so they curled above his hips, creating a space Papyrus hadn't been able to resist. More, thinner, cord ran between his legs and his sacrum, which laced with some of the same in a tight, geometric pattern. He had been a lot looser with the lines in the curve of his legs, making web-like art unique to each leg.  
  
To keep the weight distributed Papyrus had included rope along Red’s ribs. Each rib had a cord that ran up to a ring where they gathered together before jutting towards the ceiling. He would have made a very charming chandelier if Papyrus had thought to get the supplies.  
  
He would have to settle for Red being on very well restrained, and yet tasteful, display. Papyrus flushed with a tender pride as he took it all in, pulling out his phone to take pictures, pale imitations of the sight before him, but all that would persist in the end.  
  



	6. Kustard - Aphrodesiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Thank you to Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)) for the art!

“Just lay back,” Red prompted, slipping his hand behind Sans to help ease him down to the bed, unnecessarily. Sans smiled and let him, anyways. Red had been nothing but nervous since bringing up the idea. Sans had done his best to ease his worries, but at some point he just had to let Red indulge in fretting. Not that it was so bad being fretted about.  
  
Once Sans was settled on his back and Red had double checked that they had everything they could ever need ‘just in case’, he settled himself on Sans’s femurs, sitting on his knees, small syringe clutched in his hand. He kept fiddling with it anxiously as he looked Sans over.  
  
“You’re sure about this?” Red asked, again.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Sans repeated, with as much emphasis as he could manage.  
  
Red nodded and reached forward, cupping his hand over Sans’s sternum. There was a slight tug, one that Sans readily gave into, and his soul floated happily into Red’s grasp. Red carefully scooped it up, lifting it and gazing down at it with a rare look of tenderness. Sans had to nudge the hand holding the needle to get Red to actually bring it up to the soul.  
  
He gave Sans another questioning look, one that Sans quickly nodded agreement to. Taking a deep breath, Red pressed the point of the needle into the soul. Sans held back a wince at the tiny prick of pain, not wanting to worry Red. The plunger went down, and there was a brief pressure in Sans’s soul before the needle was withdrawn.

  
  
“How do you feel?” Red asked immediately.  
  
“Fine,” Sans reassured him. There hadn’t even been time for the drug to take effect. Even in the soul, it would take a moment.  
  
Sans only noticed the steady build up of heat in his bones because he was looking for it. It was so gradual that he could have mistaken it for a change in the temperature around him. The difference was, this heat started to centralize around his pelvis, drawing his magic out.  
  
Red watched him carefully, the syringe capped and placed aside. Sans’s soul stayed in his hand to be occasionally rubbed anxiously. Which made the drug’s effects that much more pronounced. The second or third time he did it- Sans was starting to lose track of anything but the feel of Red against him- Sans moaned, loudly.  
  
“How do you feel now?” Red asked, his voice a little husky.  
  
“Good,” Sans moaned, arching up into Red. Red rode it with a gasp, his worry transitioning to heated lust. Sans wanted- needed- him to give in to that lust. Whining, he bucked again, unsure if he wanted the attention to his soul or his pelvis more. Red, thankfully, obliged him with both. He moved up Sans’s body, his hips grinding against Sans’s subtly, while rubbing the soul more consistently.  
  
“A-ah! AH!” Sans choked from trying to gasp and yell at the same time, pleasure bursting through him. He resolved the problem by just groaning. His magic didn’t even form into anything, staying a formless mass around his pelvis for greater contact with Red.  
  
“Damn…” Red hummed, bringing the soul to his mouth and licking across it.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Sans stiffened with what felt like an orgasm. His magic throbbed with the feeling of release, despite there being nothing to actually form that release. When he relaxed back to the bed he was panting.  
  
And nowhere near sated.


	7. Alphys & Sans (Alphyne really) - Ovi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Thank you to Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)) for the art!

“I have trained you as much as I was able. You are as ready as you will ever be. Are you ready to do your duty for queen and monsterkind?”

  
  
“Yes, ma'am,” Sans replied, relieved. Normally he enjoyed Alphys’s monologues about training and duty. They were inspiring. Today, however, he had been forced to endure it while laying on her bed, legs spread and magic waiting, on unseemly display. He was ready to do what was needed, but he did wish she would get on with it.  
  
Alphys climbed up onto the bed and straddled his pelvis, hers sitting across it. Her knee made the bed next to his skull dip and he slid slightly so he was resting against it. Her cloaca pressed up against the tunnel of magic he had created, the opening in his pelvic inlet. There was already something firm pressing against him. He felt the magic start to spread as it descended.  
  
All the preparation in the world couldn’t make him ready for the girth of the eggs. Captain Alphys really was amazing. She pushed the first one out without a single noise. It went straight into Sans, who had to bite down several expletives to follow her example. Once it had stretched him out to the edges of his inlet, the egg stopped, one round edge still sticking out of him. Was it stuck? He looked down, trying to determine the problem.  
  
Suddenly it started moving again, making Sans flinch as more of him was stretched open for it. A second egg was coming, pushing the first one along. He whined a little as the first egg made its final push into the magical sack he had made for them. It was followed by a sigh of relief as his magic relaxed slightly. He didn’t get long to enjoy it. The next egg was coming and it shoved into him before coming to a stop as well.  
  
Now that Sans knew the drill he didn’t worry. He did his best to relax and wait for the process to continue. The painful ache of his magic was just further proof that he was dedicated. He could be a guard, no problem. Except that the egg didn’t start moving again.  
  
“This one’s bein’ difficult,” Alphy grunted, readjusting herself. Sans watched the powerful muscles of her midsection ripple as she worked to get the egg out of her body and into his.  
  
The wait was long and Sans found himself growing more and more desperate to have the egg moved. He wiggled, trying to get it to slide down. He hadn’t thought to give his magic a way to pull the eggs into the sack. He was panting with the effort of not crying out by the time the egg finally came.  
  
As the egg suddenly moved Sans, who had been distracted, yelped. He bit down on the sound as fast as he could, but he heard Alphys huff out a laugh. Determined not to make another noise, Sans ground his teeth.  
  
The second egg made its journey to join the first, but now the third had taken its place. His magic complained as it was held out of shape. What was worse was that Alphys moved to get off of him. She backed up and climbed off the bed.  
  
“C-Captain?” Sans asked, still splayed out with an egg sticking out of him. She laughed at him, only a hint of breathlessness in her voice.  
  
“Just a second,” she waved a hand at him and grabbed his leg. Her other hand went between them, putting pressure on the egg. It started to move again, finally taking its place with the others. His magic, to his horror, gratefully closed back up around Alphys’s hand. If she cared she didn’t show it, withdrawing her hand and patting the swollen sack of magic.  
  
“There we go. Take good care of them.” She stretched and walked over to pick up her shirt. Sans finally eased his legs down to laying. “You’re doing the Underground a great service,” she added. Sans swelled with pride. He was, and soon he would be recognized as the hero he was.


	8. Dustberry - Rape/Noncon, Facesitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Thank you to Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)) for the art!

It wasn’t like him to let his guard down. Papyrus had whispered to him the whole time that he was making a mistake, but Sans hadn’t listened. The other him, who he had privately nicknamed Blue, had been so nice, so welcoming, so much like Papyrus had been… once. It had been too tempting to take advantage of that kindness and enjoy a little taste of his former life. He had meant to ‘take care’ of this other Sans, he really had.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sans knocked over his chair backing away from Blue, who had just tried to climb onto his lap. Blue had caught himself on the table when he suddenly found himself himself without Sans to support him.  
  
“Getting closer,” Blue replied, looking crestfallen. “I thought we were getting along so well.”  
  
“W-we were,” Sans hated seeing him look down. It reminded him too much of the disappointment in Papyrus’s sockets, though the current Papyrus was just yelling at him to kill Blue. “But sitting in my lap is a little…”  
  
“Oh, I’ve been told that I’m a little too,” Blue stalked forward, his tilted skull showing a hint of a confident smile completely at odds with his behavior, “touchy.” He pressed his entire body against Sans’s, their similar size making it so that he could feel Blue’s pelvis rubbing against his as he humped Sans a few times. Sans froze, confused by the behavior, so Blue had a chance to reach down his shorts and rub along his pubic symphysis.  
  
Yelping at the sudden undesired contact, Sans lashed out, throwing a barrage of bones forward while he skipped backwards. Blue dodged a few, a large femur appearing in his hand to knock the others that would have hit away from him.  
  
“Well that’s just rude,” Blue admonished, pointing at Sans with the large, knobby end of the bone. At the same time, Papyrus urged Sans to finish him off. Sans was more than happy to do so, and summoned up more attacks. Blue actually looked surprised, but a soul beat later Sans fell to the ground, slamming his tailbone into the tile.  
  
With surprising speed Blue placed thin bones between Sans’s radii and ulnae that tapered up, trapping his arms on the floor. His lower body was free, but only long enough for Blue to strip his shorts off of him. Then his legs were held, one by one, while bones pinned them in place.

  
  
“Much better,” Blue chirped, sounding chillingly cheerful. “Now we can have some fun together.” He slipped his own shorts off, making Sans struggled harder. One arm stung as he cut himself on the bone holding it in place. Blue had used his magic to create blue flesh around his pelvis, at least the bottom of it. Right below where his pelvic inlet should be was a mound of swollen folds of the flesh, glistening like they were wet.  
  
“Let me go, you freak!” Sans yelled. Papyrus was hissing at him that he was an idiot. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Sans didn’t disagree, but it wasn’t exactly useful. Blue ignored him, walking over so that he was standing above Sans’s skull. Sans stared up at the magic with a sense of dread. What was he doing?  
  
Blue lowered himself down onto his knees, bringing the magic closer. It was wet, it turned out, and musky. Sans turned away, trying to block out the sight and smell of it. Hands gripped his skull, forcing it back forward before Blue continued his decent. The magic smeared him with what felt like slime, sending shivers down his spine. It was soft, too, squishing against his face uncomfortably. It also left him unable to speak, but he tried anyways, forcing his mouth open to yell some more.  
  
This resulted in the slime getting into Sans’s mouth. The musky smell was nothing compared to the taste of it. Sans yelled, lacking other options.  
  
“Ah!” Blue moaned, sounding delighted. His pelvis rocked back and forth, rubbing the magic against Sans. “Vibrate-y.” More of the liquid gushed into Sans’s mouth. He tried to shake his skull, close his mouth, anything to make it stop, but he had miscalculated. The folds of magical flesh pressed in between his teeth, making it impossible to close. He couldn’t even get the leverage to bite down on the magic.  
  
“Oh, use your tongue!” Blue demanded, the rocking taking on a steady rhythm that moved Sans’s skull with it. Everything in Sans was resistant to the idea, but he didn’t have many options. He already just wanted it to be over. He wondered what Papyrus thought, but for once he was silent, leaving Sans on his own.  
  
He formed his tongue, pressing it hesitantly against the magic above him, and heard Blue moan loudly.


	9. Muffet/Papyrus(ish) - Drugs, Prositution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Thank you to Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)) for the art!

“Uuhh,” Papyrus came to with a splitting headache. He must have way over did it at Muffet’s last night. Hangovers weren’t really a thing for him anymore. Oh fuck, Sans was going to be livid. He rolled over- he tried to roll over, but he had no use of his arms. They were tucked against his sides, several lines of rope pressing into his bones to pin them there.  
  
“What the fuck?” he muttered groggily, while he stared at the ceiling of wherever he was at. His vision was bleary as hell, so it just looked like a brown blur. It eventually resolved into a wooden ceiling with a few black, Gothic chandeliers. They looked kind of familiar, but he needed a few more moments to make the connection.  
  
“M- Muffet?” he called out hesitantly. There was no immediate reply, but after a second of silence the sharp clack of her heals told him she was walking over to him. She came into view wearing a strangely form fitting, short black dress, rather than the ruffles she was so fond of. It buttoned down the front, ending it a rather large slit. From this angle, if there had been enough light, he was pretty sure he could have seen up it. She knelt down and he noticed a little hat perched on her head with a small red cross on it.  
  
“Ooh, sexy nurse,” he slurred, trying to sound lascivious. Her position hiked the skirt up so that he could see her lace panties, also black of course.  
  
“Why thank you,” she giggled, two of her hands resting on his ribs. Papyrus looked down at the realization that he could feel her touch directly on his ribs. He wasn’t wearing his shirt, or his hoodie. That was odd.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked, watching her fingers dance along his ribs with a kind of fuzzy fascination. Another hand stroked along his skull while prepared something on her knee.  
  
“Oh, don’t you worry,” she said sweetly. “I just decided that it’s time for you to settle up your tab.”  
  
Papyrus made an interested noise and looked over Muffet’s outfit. If this is what paying up looked like, he should have done it sooner. Muffet smiled at him and brought a syringe with some kind of slightly purple liquid in it into view. That was just a prop, right? One of the hands on his ribs left off petting and went into his rib cage. He froze, suddenly very aware of the risk his position posed. He felt her soft fingers brush against his soul and then she was pulling it out.  
  
“Don’t,” he yelped, struggling against the rope. She laughed, lifting the other hand from his ribs to waggle her finger at him.  
  
“Now, now,” she brandished the needle at his soul. “There will only be a little prick,” she emphasized the word, “and then it will all be over.”  
  
“What the fuck is that stuff?” Papyrus found the prospect of a mystery drug far more pressing than the needle itself.  
  
“Oh this?” She held the syringe out to him. “This is for stamina. I know yours is a little…” she trailed off, giving him a sly look. Papyrus flushed, the barb stinging despite the situation.

 

  
  
“Look, there are other ways to draw it out,” he bargained with her anyways. The most important thing right now was making sure that she didn’t use that drug on him. Who knew what else it would do. “I can… satisfy you.”  
  
Muffet threw her head back laughing. Her arms dropped a little lower as she lost focus on everything but laughter and petting his skull. Which was starting to feel a little condescending.  
  
“Oh dear, you have completely misunderstood the situation,” She said, breathless from laughing. A few more giggles slipped out of her as she brought the soul and syringe up again and jabbed the needle into his soul. Papyrus winced, but it really was just a little prick. He watched with horror as she pressed the plunger down, sending the drug into his soul. Papyrus whimpered, but relaxed since there wasn’t anything he could do now that she had done it.  
  
Except she wasn’t done. The needle was replaced with another one, this one faintly blue. Muffet wasted no time injecting that one as well.  
  
“This will keep you from moving around too much,” she offered him the explanation, even though he hadn’t gotten up the guts to ask. The syringe emptied into him and he felt his bones relax even more. He felt lifeless and limp, and when he tried to struggle again nothing happened. His eyelights roamed over his own body looking for another explication, but it was definitely the drug. They snapped back to Muffet, who was holding yet another needle. Papyrus whined and wished he could shake his head.  
  
“Lastly, a little dose of obedience,” she sang, injecting him with a green drug. A soft warmth fell over Papyrus and he lost his frustration with Muffet. If this is what she needed from him, he was happy to give it. That felt kind of wrong.  
  
“All ready,” Muffet purred, stroking Papyrus’s skull as she put the soul back. The words brought unexpected happiness to Papyrus and he tried to smile at her, but his jaw wouldn’t move. He would just have to tell her how happy he was once he could move again.  
  
Muffet stood back up and stepped over Papyrus. He could hear her walking away from him, then a door opening. A cacophony of voices entered the cafe, Muffet’s voice ringing out above them to take turns and be careful not to damage the merchandise.

**Author's Note:**

> http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/
> 
> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
